Fate Isn't My Friend Right Now
by HazelnutFairy
Summary: A plane crashes into the Atlantic ocean sending 6 teens back to the 1700s, the thing is that one of them belongs there, with her family. The catch is her family is being held hostage and the men are holding them for ransom...WillOC
1. Plane Crash

**Summary- **Summary- A plane crashes into the Atlantic ocean sending 6 teens back to the 1700s, the thing is that one of them belongs there, with her family. The catch is her family is being held hostage and is holding them for ransom. What's a girl to do? WillOC JackOc

DISCLAIMER!- I DO NOT OWN PotC…DISNEY DOES!

I know I've changed it a million time's but please just hang on with me…

* * *

Chapter One-

We all sat laughing and joking while trying to pay attention to the intense game of cards we are playing at present. It was a difficult thing to play 'Slap Jack' with six people, let alone six people who weren't allowed out of their seats. My sympathy goes out to Ashley and Dana who were sitting in the seats behind us because they had to lean around the seats to even see the cards.

Then again we have had a blast making fun of the man sitting next to them. The poor guy was fast asleep scrunched up against the window with drool falling from his mouth. He was snoring quite loudly, I bet the drivers can hear him up in the cockpit. We got a good laugh out of it, but in the end it was highly annoying. Although I am grateful that he has been kind enough to keep all four of us entertained so well. Without trying to! The man must be talented.

A loud slap filled the air and my hand felt as if it was about to fall off. I squeezed my eyes shut and winced as I lifted my hand up out of the cluster of cards. I examined it carefully and then cradled it with my other hand. It was all red and sore. I won't be surprised if it's bruised.

" I'm out." I said leaning back in my seat.

" I don't think this is fair!" Dana voiced in frustration, trying desperately to find an angle where she could see what was going on. Beside her Ashley laughed and put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

" Don't worry, I gave up hope long ago." Ashley smiled at her and then patted the top of her head gently. Dana hmphed and sat back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled and pulled out my camera that was in my purse. Shifting carefully in my seat I got the camera ready and aimed it at Dana. She glared up at the camera and stuck her lips out even more.

" Nice, Dana." I said taking the picture and then sat back down. My brother, Lonnie, was sitting on the edge next to the isle too absorbed in the card game to notice anything going on around him. The rest of us had lost and now only Lonnie and Mitch were still in the game.

I glanced over at Gina who was sitting in the seat next to Mitch. So she had to look over his shoulder to see me. She had a mischievous smirk on her face and I quirked an eyebrow at her. She nodded towards the two guys playing the card game. I got an all-knowing look and nodded my head as inconspicuously as I could.

I waited for her to strike before I made my move. She made the signal and we both jumped at them at the same time. I tickled Lonnie's sides and he was squirming in no time, cards flying everywhere. He let out a shrill squeak and desperately slapped at my hands. I was laughing so hard that it was painful for me to tickle him. I leaned back into my chair covering my mouth with my hand as I laughed.

" You little…" He said angrily, his face bright red. I stopped laughing momentarily.

" No need for name calling." I scolded tsking him with a wiggle of my finger. He straightened himself out and leaned back in the chair collecting the stray cards in his hands. He just huffed and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes.

" Don't be such a baby!" I said smacking his shoulder lightly. He glared over at me and then smacked me back. This led to a full out batting match.

After a few minutes I was holding him back and smacking his arm repeatedly. It's only payback for the large bruise forming on my shoulder. The last hit I made as hard as I could. I heard my knuckles crack and I cried out in pain. Clinging to my wounded hand I looked over at Lonnie with a scowl.

" Holy heck! Are you on steroids or something?" I asked stroking my hurting fingers. He chortled.

" Heck yes!" He said mockingly proud. I groaned.

" Someday they're gonna kill you. Yay for me!" I said doing a little dance. He smacked my shoulders and I winced as his fist connected with my already bruised arm. I turned to him and hit him hard on the shoulder.

I sat down and looked straight ahead. Every one on the plane was staring intently at Lonnie and me with a raised eyebrow or a scowl of disparagement. I shrugged and they all began to pay attention to what their own business. I smirked at them victoriously. ' _Suck on that evil plane goers!' _I thought to myself.

This is my first Airplane ride and I am actually enjoying it. At first I was scared of being here, but now I'm fine with it. It took two days alone for Lonnie to even get me to consider coming and then another day to get me to confirm it. He used all sorts of guilt trips like; '_We can't do it without you! We can't leave our star piano player behind!'_ '_Are you going to leave your best friends hanging like that?'_ So I gave in, like always, and here I am. Sitting on an airplane hanging out with all my friends.

To fill you in, Lonnie, Mitch, Gina, Ashley, Dana, and myself are a jazz band and we are going to London to compete in an annual competition. That is the reason for my brother making my life a living Hell for the past two weeks. Of course I am very excited to be going, I mean we are going to be in London for my birthday! How exciting is that? I am just a little apprehensive of what could happen at the competition. What if we pay all this money to get there and back, and then we lose? That can't happen! I dropped a lot of my college money on this trip. Which my mother strongly advised against, but I didn't listen. Now I am starting to think that I should have listened to her.

I wasn't the one to get us all together. I just played the piano and they thought that I would be a good addition. I mean their all two years older than I am for heaven sakes. You see my brother and his group of friends all play jazz music and when they heard me playing the piano they asked me to join. Since I graduated early, I thought it would be a fun opportunity to try it out. So pretty much I was dragged into this!

" Hey Kami?" Dana tapped on my shoulder. I looked over at her and she smiled then waved.

" Yeah?" I asked skeptically. She just shrugged.

" Just saying hey." I shook my head and laughed. That's what Dana is like, she's the clown of our group even when she doesn't try. She is always making random comments and always finds a way to make ever one laugh in the worst of times. Lonnie and I have known Dana since we were younger. Her mother is our mother's best friend, which means that we were together most of the time. If our parents weren't friends and she wasn't my best buddy, we would most likely hate each other. Even though she is two years older than I am.

She is nineteen and has a very pretty face. With long blonde hair that reaches just above her waist with bright green eyes that are always lit up. She is the fashion motif and keeps all of us up to date on the latest fashions. Today Dana is styling a very cute pink mini skirt with a white tank top and a pink jacket.

Gina and Mitch sat hand in hand across the isle from me. Gina, the serious one of our group, is always the one to make us get back on track when we have been goofing off for to long. She is also hopelessly in love with her boyfriend. Who just happens to be Mitch. They have been dating for two years now. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if that in a couple of years they are married.

She is pretty in a exotic way. With high cheekbones and short brown hair that have maroon streaks through it. She has dark brown eyes that are surrounded by thick black lashes. She is wearing a stretchy black skirt that reaches to her knees and a pink tee shirt that has a yellow happy bunny on the front that says 'Make the stupid people shut up!' Gina is seventeen like Dana. Her birthday is in like a month or two though.

Mitchell is quite the opposite of Gina. They are the couple that no one would think could work naturally. They do nonetheless and they are really cute together. Mitch is the party animal who is always getting every one together to hang out and that good stuff. He is one of the easiest people to hang out with and get to know and love. He always listens to when you talk to him. He would make a wonderful psychiatrist I think.

When I first met him I must admit I had a crush on him. That died away immediately when he started dating Gina, who is one of my best friends. That is a rule of feminism, you can't like your girlfriends boyfriend. Well at least I think it is. Anyway back to Mitch. He is very handsome. He just has a face that is just plain cute all the time. Mitch is a tall guy, about six foot two and is very skinny. The sick part about that is he eats more than I do and I am at least ten times as big as he is and more than a foot shorter. Of course that's just an exaggeration.

He has short brown hair with the clearest hazel eyes and the occasional green speck that could make any girls insides melt. He is wearing a pair of jean shorts and a green tee shirt that says ' made in Ireland' with a shamrock in the center. He's eighteen.

In the seat in front of us Ashley is sleeping quietly with headphones over her ears. A small amount of her short black hair was sticking up over the seat in clear view of the rest of us. Ashley is the quiet one out of the rest of us. She is very opinionated but keeps her ideas to herself. She does have a great sense of humor though. Once you get to know her, and become one of her good friends, she teases you mercilessly.

We immediately became friends when we met in my basement (Where they hold practices and stuff.). She is probably the tannest one out of all of us to. I swear that girl gets more sun than any person I know. She has hazel eyes with dark black hair. She is quite the ladies man. I swear she has more dates in a week than I have ever had in my whole life. Right now she is wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white long sleeved tee shirt with a little pocket on the sleeve.

Then there is my brother Lonnie. Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie what the heck can I say about him? Annoying, stupid…Nope that's not right. Lonnie is probably one of the greatest people I know. He is caring and always listens to me when I am hurt. In turn confides in me with his deepest secrets and darkest fears. He is at sometimes overprotective since our parents died but what older brother in his position isn't? I don't think I have ever been on a date without him interrogating my date and approving of him beforehand.

Lonnie is the best brother I could hope for and we are very close in personality. We both love to play sports and happen to love reading. He has short dark brown curly hair with a tanned skin. The only thing odd about his appearance are his eyes. One eye is a dark green and the other is a dark brown, he inherited that from mom. He is wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee shirt with a pink volcom sign on it.

Then there is me… what can I say? I have long straight black hair that reaches to about mid back. Right now it is back in two French braids on the back of my head. I have light blue eyes and my skin is a bit lighter than Lonnie's is, but not so light that I am a complete whitey. In case you were wondering I am adopted and am not Lonnie's real sister. I was found on a park bench one day and taken to the nearest orphanage where I spent five years. Then the Ramsell's came and took me in. I will be forever grateful too, I hated being in that orphanage. The people were so mean!

I am wearing a pair of black loose men's sports shorts with that reached to the middle of my knee. My shirt is just a plain black tank top that shows less than an inch of my stomach. To keep me warm on some level was a white hoodie zip up sweatshirt. My belly button ring made a small bump in my shirt that made it look like I had an outie or something. On my wrist I'm wearing my black 'I love pirates' bracelet that I got from Disneyland. I wear it with pride, it's my absolute favorite accessory.

On both of my thumbs are two silver bands. It had intricate engravings of a vine with leafs that wraps all the way around the ring and then in the center is a lily. A lily is my favorite flower. My adopted mother, Lisa, bought them for me when it was my thirteenth birthday. I have cherished them greatly over the years. Around my neck was my biological mother's necklace that she put on me before she dumped me on a park bench. It is a pendant that hangs on a thin silver chain. The pendant is the size of about a quarter. " To Kamilia with love, mom." Is written in Italian around the edges.

-----

Some people say that we are the weirdest group of friends they have ever seen. I completely agree. All of us have our own personalities and when we get in fights they last for a couple of weeks. Since most of us are stubborn we don't apologize to each other for a few weeks, sometimes even months. One time we all got in an argument, I don't even remember what for, and we didn't talk to each other for months. In the end we all love each other none the less, some more than others and some less than others.

Now we are all taking a great vacation to London for a competition. It's totally awesome because my brother is eighteen so I don't have to have parental's with me all the time. The only lame thing is that Lonnie's in charge of 'my well being'. Which is totally lame because he's going to be ordering me around most of the time. I know I said that I love my brother, and I do, but he's still my brother. Enough said.

I scowled down at my computer without even realizing it when I noticed that everyone was staring at me with amused faces. Then I realized that it seemed like they were waiting for an answer from me. I shook my head and turned to look over at Mitch.

" What? I am sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said sweetly.

" Apparently." I heard Lonnie mutter and I reached behind me and smacked him on the knee. I heard him grumble something along the lines of, "so violent…" or something. I smiled to myself as they all laughed at Lonnie's comment. When they gained their composure I was waiting for their question. As I expected Mitch was the one to ask. Apparently it was something that the group had when we started this little 'group'. Mitch is always been, and always will be, our public speaker.

" Well Kami, were just thinking that you should do the solo because Ashley is backing out and Gina doesn't do well in front of crowds…" in that single sentence my worst fear had been realized. They want me to do a solo and mess up all by myself! Are they nuts? I shook my head fiercely. There is no way that I could sit in front of thousands of people and play by myself. I would most definitely screw it up for all of them. Then they would hate me and be ashamed to show their faces in public again.

I looked into their pleading puppy dog eyes. They know that always gets to me. This time I am going to stay strong so I shook my head again. Their eyes all fell and they looked at me sadly. I started to animate my words with my hands, having a Jack Sparrow moment.

" I am sorry I just don't have the guts to…." I was cut off when the plane started to shake violently causing us to bounce up and down in our seats.

I grabbed the armrest as hard as I could and closed my eyes tight. After it didn't stop in a minute all of the horrible things that could happen ran through my head. _I am going to get into a crash and I am going to die! _My mind screamed as the plane started to descend in altitude. Then a firm voice came over the intercom. Little beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm down.

" Passengers we are going to need you to secure your seatbelts we have hit an unexpected storm. Please do not panic in a few moments we shall be in control." That didn't make me feel any better. Everything was going as I expected it to. I am going to go plunging into the ocean and die, like my father. My breathing became fast and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as fear coursed through my body. My laptop slipped off my lap and crashed to the floor.

I felt Lonnie's hand cover mine and squeeze it for support. This brought a twinge of relaxation to my trembling body. I was shaking in fear as the plane didn't stabilize but keep dropped down towards the ocean below. A flash of light crashed down on one of the wings of the plane and I squealed. The engine started to sputter and then they just died out completely. _We at least have one engine. That has to count for something._ It felt as if my heart stopped when I heard the other engine sputter and then die.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but the concept that in about five minutes I was going to be at the bottom of the ocean. Tears were leaking down my face and I could hear people screaming while flight assistants tried to shut them up from their chairs. For a brief moment I opened my eyes to see Lonnie biting his hand. In those few seconds we had plunged over a few thousand feet and I was waiting for the end. I whispered my prayers under my breath and then laid my head back on the headrest.

When we hit the water my body was thrown forward and then held back because of the seatbelt causing me to hit my head on the seat rest hard. I screamed. It only took seconds for the water to get to us. It was coming so fast that before I could say anything to Lonnie it washed over me filling my lungs with water and my eyes went dark.

* * *

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!


	2. On The Pearl

I DO NOT OWN POTC! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack Sparrow stood behind the wheel of his beloved ship whistling a tune. Not just any tune, his favorite tune. His eyes were scanning the horizon and below him his crew was running around doing their duties.

" And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" he sang under his breath. It really was a fine day for sailing if he thought so himself. The sun was up and the wind was blowin' just right. They were on there way to good ol' Tortuga.

Jack hadn't been there in weeks and he was starting to feel a little land sick. Of course most people would think that impossible with Captain Jack Sparrow. He has a love for the sea that no other man possesses and could never possess yet at the same time he has to visit his favorite island every now and then. His crew is becoming somewhat hopeless to. They haven't seen land for over three weeks and they were starting to get unruly. So just to get them off his back he is going to be making a stop in Tortuga.

It isn't for himself mind you, he is doin' it for his crew. Or so that's what he said. Every one really knew why Captain Sparrow wanted to be in Tortuga so badly. The ship is currently running low on their rum supply and he can't wait to have it restocked. He smiled wickedly to himself and then continued to whistle his favorite tune.

" Captain!" Will Turner yelled running up to him. Will had joined the crew after him and his beloved Elizabeth had a falling out and are no longer together. _Sad thing tha' is. I thought they were gonna make it. _Jack thought to himself as he watched the whelp run up to him.

" Wha' is it whelp." Will rolled his eyes at his nickname and then pointed over the starboard side.

" There are men overboard. Actually two men and four women overboard. What do you want to do?" Jack squinted out over the ocean and caught sight of the drifting bodies. Contemplating it for a second he screamed down to his crew.

" We have women o'erboard I suggest we get 'em out o' the water." His crew quickly obliged and started out on their task.

Back to Kamilia--

When I woke up I tried to take a breath but something was blocking my throat. So I rolled over onto my side where I coughed up an exceptional amount of water. The wooden floor was hard and seemed to be tilting back and forth. When I rolled back over I looked up. The sun was bright and burned my eyes so I quickly put my hand up to block it from my eyes. Around me Lonnie, Dana, Gina, Mitchell, and Ashley stood with concerned looks on their faces.

There were four faces that I didn't recognize out of the group though. One of them was old with gray hair and really large sideburns, and the other was younger with black hair and a weird hairstyle and a red bandanna. The third face was that of a woman. She had darker skin then mine with long blackish brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a big blue hat that was flimsy and not really they coolest thing, but hey. Then there was a really handsome guy standing next to the girl. He had dark brown hair that reached just above his collar and it was tied back. He had sharp features and dark brown eyes. He was really hot and I took one more second to look at him.

I blinked and looked around at each of them. Dana looked as though she had been crying and had a hand over her mouth. Lonnie kneeled down next to me and enveloped me in a big bear hug. My eyes widened at the grip he had on me. I patted him once on the back.

" What happened?" I asked with a cough. They all looked at me seriously and I got a little scared. Lonnie looked at me and then he turned his head to the left and looked out over the railing of the…ship? I sat up, a little to quickly because Lonnie's chin came into contact with my forehead. I yelped and then sat up slowly rubbing my forehead.

" Where are we?" I asked bewildered. _Had a rescue ship came to rescue us out of the ocean? Yay! _Then I looked around at all of my friends' gloomy faces. _Why aren't they happy? We are going home, aren't we?_

" We are still trying to figure that out ourselves." Mitch piped up placing his arm around Gina's waist protectively. I put my hand out for someone to pull me up. Ashley did and when I was on my feet I instantly wished I were on my butt again. The only thing in sight was ocean. Well that and the sun, well you get the picture. I turned around facing the other side hoping that maybe there was land somewhere off in the distance. I have no such luck.

I was looking directly into the four unknown faces. I smiled weakly and then turned to my friends'.

" Who are they?" I asked using my thumb to point behind me. I was somewhat confused when Ashley came up to me and put an arm around my shoulder while she turned me to face them again.

" Well Kami…" paused for a moment and took the time to look over her shoulder at Lonnie and Dana. They both shrugged. " Let's let them introduce themselves." She said slyly and then patted me on the back before stepping sliding behind me. I looked at Ashley for a moment completely confused. I mean why are they all acting so strange?

" What in the world is going on here? And why are all you people in weird outfits? Will somebody please enlighten me, por favor." I asked. The one with the red bandana stepped forward and bowed grandly. Taking his hat off and then gingerly placing it back on his head when he was up straight again.

" Well lass ye be on me ship, the Black Pearl. I be Captain Jack Sparrow a' yer service, luv." I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at him and smiled. Then I turned on my friends.

" Okay, that is really good. Where did you get someone that looked exactly like JD? I mean it's unrealistic. This is good, how long have you been planning this? I mean the airplane crash was a bit much…" I said placing my hands on my hips and glaring at each of them equally.

" Kamilia we didn't hire them. They are who they say they are. Don't ask how, cause I know just as much as you do." Mitch said with a shrug of his shoulders. _How can he be so calm at all times? _I wondered to myself. Wait. Mitch just said that they were who they said they were. That's impossible Jack Sparrow doesn't really exist. And if that's Jack Sparrow then the cute one with the hair has to be…I felt my breath catch in my throat. That means the hot one is Orlando Bloom! I turned to look at Ashley. She knew the look in my eyes and she nodded slowly.

So very, very slowly I turned on my heel to face the four new faces. I smiled a small-intimidated smile and then pulled Ashley up to stand next to me.

" So are we really on the Black Pearl?" Sparrow nodded and then took a step forward. His eyes were scrunched together, as he looked Ashley and myself over. I looked down at my feet uncomfortably and then squeezed Ashley's arm. She squeezed back tightly. I felt rather uncomfortable, as Sparrow looked us over so closely. I looked back over at Lonnie and he nodded.

He stepped in front of me blocking his view. I gave a sigh of relief and let go of Ashley's arm. Dana was hugging onto Lonnie's arm so tight that it seemed like if she let go it would result in her certain death. I had to laugh at this. I tried to hold it back by biting my lip but I couldn't help it. Lonnie turned on me with his eyebrows raised. I shrugged and then turned my head to look over the ocean. Lonnie started talking with the four of them as I zoned out.

_Orlando Bloom is here! _I screamed mentally at myself. I couldn't help but discreetly glance at him from time to time. His hair was pulled back out of his face and he had the most serious look. It was so adorable! _Kay Jazmine you are starting to act like a crazy woman! Pull yourself together! _I blinked and then shifted my gaze to where Mitch and Gina had joined Lonnie and Dana while they talked to the Captain. Then my eyes slowly started to drift over to Orlando, and then back to my brother. Ashley elbowed me in the ribs and I yelped.

" What was that for?" I asked her quietly. She shrugged. I glared at her in mock pain. She just smiled and continued to star at Sparrow. I rolled my eyes and then went back to daydreaming about the handsome Orly that was standing in front of my eyes.

My daydreams were cut short when Dana started to scream.

" WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY ARE WE?" Lonnie put his arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

" We are apparently in the Caribbean on the Black Pearl." He said casually with a shrug.

" I KNOW THAT! I MEAN WHY ARE WE HERE AND HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?"I took this time to step in and give my professional opinion.

" Dana calm down. It's not like their gonna kill us…are you?" I asked promptly taking a step back dragging Ashley with me.

" No, luv. We ain't gonna 'urt ye. I do wanna know where yer from and how you managed to get stuck in the mid'l of the ocean." He said using his hands to illustrate. We all looked around from one to the other. Then Mitch called for a group huddle. We all formed a circle and started to talk quietly. I looked over at Mitchell seeing he was the only one who wasn't talking, or paying attention to Lonnie.

" Don't you feel kinda out of place?" his eyebrows furrowed as he looked out of the ocean. He nodded.

" Yeah. How do you think we got here? A tear in the fabric of time?" I asked with a laugh. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" I have no idea. I mean Einstein proved that time travel wasn't possible right?" I nodded. He does have a point. It isn't possible but maybe if we died we could have come back? That is logical because we were in an airplane crash. I looked over at him with my eyes as far wide as they could go.

" Maybe we are in some twisted version of Twilight Zone?" I raised my eyebrows up and down. Lonnie, who had been listening in the whole time, laughed as well. He put an arm over my shoulders and squeezed hard.

" Well Spaz that seems logical, or God must think this is really funny." I winced as he used my nickname. He knows it drives me crazy so he only uses it when I am vulnerable. I don't even know why I have that nickname. He just started calling me it one day and it has stuck. Now every one that knows of that name uses it to their advantage to make me angry. Right now I just felt like screaming, or hurting him.

"Shut up Lonnie!" I spat. He just smiled and turned his attention over to Dana. I flicked him on the ear and then turned back to Mitch.

" You see what I have to live with! Ooh he drives me insane sometimes." I said and clasped my hands over my ears. I pulled them down over my face so that all of the skin came down and my eyes looked really creepy.

" Why me?" I said in the whiniest voice I could come up with. He didn't answer but was instead talking to Gina. I rolled my eyes turned to Ashley.

Linking arms with her I said, " We are the only single ones in this group. We really need to go boyfriend shopping." I looked over at her and we nodded in unison. Then things got serious and we absolutely HAD to listen. Well that's what Lonnie said.

" So we have three things figured out, We aren't in England." Lonnie put one finger up. " We are certainly not in our time dimension." He put another finger up. " Thirdly, we have no idea where we are and we are on a pirate ship." I heard a few sighs and I put a finger up.

" So we are in some other dimension in who knows where with some random pirates and we don't know how to get home?" Mitch nodded and my shoulders dropped. " Oh and who in the world thought Jack Sparrow was real! I really think that I am going crazy because-" I paused for a minute. I couldn't find an answer so I just improvised. " Well I am just going crazy." Then added, " So basically what we have is a big truckload of nothing. Are any of you worried about this?' Gina immediately raised her hand.

" I am," she looked around at every one hesitantly. " I mean we are supposed to be at one of the biggest events of our lives and instead we are in, in- who knows where with no way to get home." Gina's eyes grew wider and she just shook her head. " I just wanna go home!" she pouted and then stamped her foot.

" Stop acting like a two year old." We all looked over at Ashley who was glaring at Gina. " Why don't we just make the best of this, let's talk to Jack and tell him how we got here, maybe sail around for awhile like were on vacation, if he lets us. I mean there are six of us cause who knows if he has room. Then figure out how to get home." Dana pointed over to Ashley and nodded.

" I like her idea. I mean it's not like we are in danger or something. Like if they wanted to kill us they would have like done it already." She put her hands on her hips. I tilted my head from side to side. She does have a point.

" Yeah. I don't know about the rest of you but I really am tired." To prove my point I yawned. " So lets get this over with and then figure out where we're sleeping. Assuming he doesn't throw us overboard." They all nodded. We all broke the circle and created a line in front of Turner, Sparrow, Ana Maria, and who I assumed to be Gibbs.

" I highly doubt the capt'n'll throw ye overboard missy." Gibbs said. I smiled.

" I certainly hope so. I am not a fan of salt water, takes to long to get out of the hair." Dana nodded in agreement.

Then we all stood silently in front of Captain Sparrow while his crew stood behind him watching curiously. He started to pace back and forth in front of us while he fiddled with his sash. I looked around the ship. The sails weren't black and didn't have any rips in 'em so I just assumed that it is after the movie events take place. Cause Will Turner is here to. I wonder if Elizabeth is here…

" So would ye mind tellin' me who y'all are and how you got stranded in the ocean." He said stopping in his tracks and turning to face all of us. I looked around nervously at all my friends. _How are we supposed to tell them that we are from the future without him thinking we're crazy? _That's when Mitch stepped forward. Ah g_ood choice. He has always had a way with words. _

" Well you see Sir, we have no idea how we got here. But I can tell you that we are from…" he paused and then looked around at all of us before he continued. " We are from all over the place actually. We don't have a home we just travel around most of the time. We have no idea how we ended up in the middle of the ocean but I would greatly appreciate it if you drop us off at the next port. I mean if you can that is." We all stayed deathly still and silent waiting for his answer. He was silent for a moment while he thought about it. His hand was on his chin and he was looking off into the distance.

* * *

Please review


	3. The Kitchen

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Three

I was just about ready to fall asleep. Captain Sparrow took his jolly good time deciding whether or not we could stay. Everyone was silent making sleep even more tempting. So due to my "highly evolved brain" I couldn't seem to pay attention to anything that was going on around me. So right when my eyes were about to close completely, Sparrow decided to order (which means he screams at them) the crew to get back to work. It certainly was rude awakening.

" Get back t' work ye filthy cads!" I swear I jumped at least ten feet of the ground. Next to me Lonnie started laughing and I felt lack shishkabobing him. I smacked him on the shoulder and then turned my attention back to the captain.

My eyes now fully open and all motivation to sleep gone, I watched Sparrow pace back and forth on deck.

I swear that man was either off in lala land or he really did not want us on his ship. Dang how long could it take to decide whether to throw us overboard or work us to death on the ship. Personally I would choose the latter. I am desperately afraid of sharks and all sorts of things that inhabit the ocean. Deciding that Captain Sparrow was way to boring for me to continue watching I turned my attention over to something even more interesting. Will Turner. Heehee.

He was just standing behind Sparrow looking just as bored as I was. Though there was something different about his appearance. He seemed to have a sad look on his face and he was a tad bit pale. He was still as cute as can be but I could see that something was bothering him. Scanning his face I couldn't help but smile. He is just so cute. When he turned to meet my eyes I froze. He smiled faintly. I smiled back and then turned my head back to the boring Captain.

I think I was standing for about ten more minutes before Sparrow turned to us, with what I hoped, was an answer. He had a large grin showing all of his gold teeth. Not very flattering. So waltzing up to all of us he put his arms up.

" I 'ave come t' a decision." _Bout dang time! _We all looked at him expectantly. Me I was just waiting, impatiently I might add, for his dang answer. " Y'all c'n stay." I, at least, sighed in relief. " But ther' is one condition." I held my breath.

"Ye will act as a part of me crew. Ye will hel' aboar' me ship wit all the chores. If you agree ye can stay." We all nodded. He clasped his hands together and then started to walk away. We all looked around at each other confused. He can't leave just yet! What are we supposed to do. Just when I was gonna ask he started talking, again.

" We are in dire need o' a cook. Any o' you cook?" I looked around at everyone. They all slowly turned their gazes to me. Rolling my eyes I raised my hand slowly. _I cook once for dinner and now it's a permanent job! _

" So if ye wanna go get started on din'r…" He paused not knowing my name.

" Kamilia. Call me Kami"

" Kami." He said testing it.

" I will fill the rest o' them in." I nodded. All of my friends started to follow Sparrow up to the wheel thingy they steer with. I just stood there for a few seconds. Where was I supposed to go? I mean I am not exactly a whiz on finding my way around a ship.

Off in my own little annoyed world of tiredness I didn't notice that Turner had come up next to me. So when he poked me on the shoulder I gave a little shout and jumped. I turned and faced him with my eyeballs of death.

" Do you have any idea where the kitchen is?" I asked changing from scowling to puppy dog eyes. He didn't laugh and just started to walk away. Looking around slightly confused I decided to follow.

" I am gonna guess that this is the way to the kitchen place, thing." He didn't look back at me or answer vocally but instead just nodded. I shrugged and just continued to follow him across the deck.

When he made his way down a hole in the deck I paused. Looking down the dark hallway and took a deep breath. You see I am very claustrophobic and I can't stand being in small hallways such as this one. But I decided to keep going because Turner was almost out of sight and I certainly didn't wanna get lost. So making my way quickly down the ladder I chased after Will. Once I caught up to him I looked around the small hallway/passageway and cringed. There were cobwebs everywhere. Ignoring my surroundings I tried to make small talk with Turner.

" So, huh. How long have you been on the Black Pearl?" I asked casually, trying my best to keep up with his power walking and ended up tripping a couple of times. I have short legs thank you very much! Pulling myself together I watched the back of his head as he shrugged. Groaning I swatted a cobweb out of my face.

" Do you talk?" he nodded. " Can you talk now?" he nodded. I took a deep breath to keep from strangling him.

" Did you know that it is very difficult to have a one sided conversation?" I asked. He didn't answer but turned a corner to where a larger hallway was. It wasn't very long but a couple of doors lined the walls. Twirling and putting my arms up in the air I grinned like a madwoman.

" Space!" Tuner chuckled and walked into the first door on the left. Putting my arms down I followed after him with a frown on my face. _He isn't very talkative or he just doesn't have a sense of humor. _I personally would prefer the first one cause his face is gorgeous.

Inside the first door on the left was the kitchen. It was like every other kitchen I've been in. It had a stove, pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling, and there was a counter with cupboards and all. What you think there was something interesting? Give me a break, it's a kitchen!

" This is the kitchen." I nodded.

" Interesting." I said jokingly. He smiled. Then there was that awkward silence that always happens when your in a room, alone, with a hot guy. So looking at the ceiling I bit my lip in concentration.

" What?" my head jerked down to look at Will. He was looking curiously up at the ceiling. I laughed.

" Oh it's nothing." I said turning my attention to the table.

" I'm Kamilia Ramsell. Call me Kami." I said holding out my hand. Will took my hand and nodded.

" Will Turner." It got quiet.

" So…You like life on the Pearl?" I asked coolly. He nodded.

" Yeah it's a lot better than back at Port Ro-" he stopped and then looked down at his feet. I felt kinda bad. _Maybe him and Elizabeth broke it off. Lucky me! _Then like any sane person, my conscience kicked in._ Be nice! Can't you see the boy's in pain! _I sighed. Then I looked up at him. He still had his head down and his breathing was a bit hasty.

" Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and looked up at me. His eyes were full of pain. I couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible for him. _If I ever meet this Elizabeth lady I'll shoot her! _I thought. Then after a moment he made his way past me.

" Sorry I have to go. I will see you at dinner." I nodded. After he walked out I just watched the door for a moment. Then I turned to the kitchen again. Looking around at everything I sighed.

" Let's get started." I said making my way to the cupboards.

**Later that night**

I was almost finished putting together the potato salad when Lonnie waltzed into the kitchen. I looked up at him and smiled. His brown curls were all over the place and his forehead was drenched in sweat. He didn't smile back but just took a seat in a stool that was on the other side of the counter.

" Whatchya making?" he asked leaning over and looking at the bowl of potato salad. I pushed his head back away from above the bowl and he looked up at me glaring. I shrugged.

" What? I don't want your sweat in my dinner thank you!" he rolled his eyes and sat back. I grinned in triumph and continued to stir the contents in the bowl. " I am making potato salad and the scones are in the oven." He nodded approvingly.

" That actually sounds good." I looked up at him skeptically.

" You hate potato salad." He just waved it off.

" Working on a ship can change ya." He said wiping his forehead off. I nodded. _I have no idea what he's talking about. I am working on this ship and I still hate potato salad. _I thought to myself as I stared down at my masterpiece. If that's what you call it.

" So what are you guys doing up on deck?" If it's anything good I might just be trading in my chef's hat and working up on deck. Do you know how hot it gets in here when the oven is on? Holy crud monkey's it gets hot.

" Just random chores. You know moppin' the poop deck, of course Gina got that job, crows nest, and all sorts of other things." I laughed when he mentioned that Gina was mopping. It isn't really in her itinerary to clean. I mean she is so organized that I don't think she has ever has to clean her room. Me, I think I am cleaning every other day. I mean that's over exaggerating but it seems like it. I'm a slob. When I change and I'm in a hurry I just throw my old clothes on the floor and walk out the door. Then after a couple days it triples.

" What are you doing down here?" I asked. He mocked a hurt look and stood up.

" I told the Captain that I had to come check on you. That and I was tired so I came to see ya." He said and started to make his way out of the kitchen.

" Did you tell Sparrow you were tired?" He shook his head aggressively.

" Do I look that stupid?" I shrugged trying to keep the laughter wanting to reap out of my mouth.

" So that's all I am to you. Just an excuse to get out of working!" I said sarcastically wiping a fake tear from my face.

" Yup, pretty much." My mouth opened in shock. Noticing that he was close to getting away I threw the spoon at him as he ran out the door.

" Let that be a lesson to ya!" I yelled after him. I could hear him laughing down the hall and I made an evil laugh in my triumph. Of course I am going to have to clean the spoon but it was sooooo worth it. So grinning mischievously I walked over to the spoon and picked it up off the floor.

* * *

In Anamaria's Quarters 

" Do you think they are trustworthy?" Anamaria asked taking a at her desk and resting her feet on it. Dallas, a crewmember, shrugged. His oily blond hair falling into his tanned face.

" I ha'e no idea…but. Di' ya see the necklace aroun' the girls neck?" He said carelessly twirling a dagger in his hands. She looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.

" Which girl?"

" The one with the long black hair do'e in braids." Look of realization crossed Anamaria's face. Then she looked over to Dallas questioningly.

" Wha' does it ma'er?" Dallas shrugged placing the dagger back in his boot.

" I ha'e seenthe necklacesomewher' b'fore. So I di' some rese'rch and foun' out wher' I'd seen it." Anamaria just sat there gazing at her captain unimpressed. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

" It's belon's t' the heir of the 8th in li'e to the throne o' England!" He said excitedly. Anamaria still just sat there, slouched down with her forehead in her hands staring down at her boots. Dallas lowered his hands to his sides in defeat.

" How di' ye resear' it?" She asked suspiciously. Dallas didn't answer.

" Doe' it ma'er? D' ya no' understan' a word I jus' said!" Dallas exclaimed standing up and rushing over to Anamaria.

" I hear' ya, dammit. I jus' am not convinced. Do ye really suppo'e a gal wit' that kind o' money would be wearin' the kind o' clot'es she is?" She asked scrunching her forehead together.

" Who cares wha' the bonnie lass dresses li'e. She's go' money!" Anamaria pinched the bridge of her nose. Dallas tilted his head to the side and smiled pleadingly. When she narrowed her eyes at him he quit and then stood up in a huff.

" Ho' do ye exp'n the bodyguards?" He asked matter-of-factly. She laughed.

" Do ye really thin' tho'e fools ar' bodyguards? They looked li'e they couldn't e'en hol' a sword, le' alone contr'l one!" She argued getting to her feet.

" Wha' abou' the Ladies-in-wai'ing?" He said smugly. Anamaria groaned in frustration and shoved her finger in Dallas' chest.

" Be reasonable!"

" I am, love." He grinned pulling her finger out of his chest. She glowered at him.

" Ye bett'r be right. And sto' callin' me tha'!" She yelled pulling out of his grasp. She stayed silent for a few moments, chewing on her fingernails and scrutinizing Dallas carefully. Then, with a sly smile she looked up at him.

" Wha' d' ye suppo'e we do?" Dallas grinned mischievously and pulled out a map from his back pocket placing it on the desk.

* * *

Please review!

Hazel


	4. Ursula comes forth!

Here is the next chapter! Thanks to the reviewers!

* * *

Chapter Four --

Dinner was great, if I do say so myself. Now I am just sitting in the galley as I later found out it was called) with all of my friends. All of us were sitting around the galley talking about innocent things like the weather and what not. All six of us were there along with Captain Sparrow, Anamaria, Will, and Gibbs. I wonder why those three are always with Captain when important things are going on. When I say important I mean, important as in where I am sleeping. I have been tired for the past five or six hours that we have been on the ship. It seemed as if we landed on the ship at about four-thirty and it is now about ten or eleven. Luckily Mitch's watch is waterproof! Yipee!

Over dinner we were all introduced to the crew. They are neat and stuff but some of them I have to remember to keep an eye on. I noticed that they had very explorative eyes and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under their gazes. It makes me shiver just thinking about it. Thankfully Jack told them that we were absolutely off limits. Wow you have no idea how relieved I was to hear those two words come out of his mouth. I was actually worried for a minute when, at dinner, I actually caught a filthy scalawag eyeing Dana and licking his lips. Ew. I don't think she noticed but I sure as heck did.

Now we are just discussing our sleeping arrangements. I personally don't want to sleep with the crew and their all seeing eyes. That would be awkward. I don't even want imagine what that would be like.

" So wh're'll they be sleepin'?" asked Anamaria from the corner. She was leaning up against the wall and her arms were folded over her chest. The look in her eye would make the devil run for cover. She had gotten rid of her hat and her hair was just held back by a brown bandana. She didn't seem to like me much. Whenever she looks at me she glares or just passes me by. I wonder why.

I laid my head down on the table with a huff. Slowly my eyelids started to drift closer together. That is until Ashley decided to shove her boney elbow into my ribs. Good heck it hurt. Ashley was sitting next to me and noticed that I was starting to fall asleep. So just to be a good friend she decided to give me a bruise as a wake up present. Of course I hit her back, but because I am a nice person I didn't hit as hard. So awake for the time being I just laid my chin on the cold wooden table. Apparently that wasn't good either cause she whispered to me to sit up. I just groaned and then looked over at her with big puppy dog eyes. She just gave me the stern mother look. I rolled my eyes and sat up. Of course I didn't go quietly, be assured, I grumbled the whole time.

" So I got to thinkin'," Jack said raising his arms up. Anamaria grumbled something under her breath. I looked over at her and laughed. That earned me a glare from Sparrow so I turned my attention back to him. " And I think tha' b'cause ther' be room in all t'ree o' yer bedr'm's they can sep'rate and sleep in the extra bunk's in yer cabin's." He said pointing to Anamaria, Will, and Gibbs. Anamaria glared daggers at her captain. Will just sighed and Gibbs seemed completely fine with the idea. Go Gibbs! I thought to myself.

" So y'all can fig'r out who yer bunkin' wit and ge' to it." with that he stood up from the table and took another sip from the bottle of rum that was in his hands. I gazed around the room at all of my friends looking for an answer.

" So what are we gonna do?" Gina asked finally. I shrugged. Every one else just looked around waiting for someone else to answer. Then I had a brilliant idea. I raised my hand shyly. Everybody looked at me and I smiled like a maniac.

" Spaz?" Lonnie asked. I rolled my eyes and then gave told them my plan.

" How about we pick partners. You know there's six of us so we go in two's-" "There is really only six of us? Wow your really are a natural, Einstein." My brother mocked. I looked at him and scowled.

" Those who mock shall mourn!" then I threw the first thing I could reach at him. Which ended up being a spoon, ironically. He ducked under the table so I missed and hit Gibbs instead. Of course Gibbs was talking to Jack and wasn't paying attention. So when he was hit with the spoon, on the shoulder I might add, he jumped and had his pistol out and ready in seconds. I ducked under the table with my brother. I heard laughing and then I was immediately pulled back up to the table by Ashley and sat back down in my chair. I flattened my hair for show and then continued on with my genius plan.

" So, as I was saying, I think that we should get into groups of two and then just go out into the hall and pick a random door. Whatever door we pick, we stay in. Huh?" I asked eyeing all of them with a smirk on my face. Dana looked at me confused for a moment then spoke.

" So I get to choose one partner? Just one?" she said holding a finger up. I closed my eyes and then nodded my head with a smile. Then Mitch put his arm around Gina slyly and I shook my head and pointed a finger at them.

" Uh-uh." He had a annoyed look on his face and pulled his arm away. " I know I am the saint of this group so I'm just going to say it now. No couples shall be sleeping part.." I stopped in the middle of my sentence and put my head down. " You all know what I mean so don't even start!" I said raising a finger in the air and waving it around. They all burst out laughing. Luckily nobody else heard it but my friends. Well except for Will who was snickering over in the corner. Ashley who was sitting next to me patted me on the back.

" I'm with Spazzy." I cringed when she used my nickname. She noticed my discomfort and just elbowed me. _What is it with these people and hurting me? _I stood up from the table and asked Jack for directions to the three cabins. Ashley tailed after me still laughing from before. I knew that they had started a whole conversation about me when I left the table. That's just how they are. They are always picking on the baby of the group. Which just happens to be me. I'm only fifteen so they find it their responsibility to take care of me. Even though my birthday is in two weeks even. I counted the days. I'm a dork. I mean this is my _EIGHTEENTH _birthday, it means something. Well at least in my time it did.

Before we walked out of the door I turned to face everyone one more time.

" Before I leave I want it noted that no one is aloud to call me Spaz, Spazzy, or any peculiar nicknames like that! This goes out to you two." I said pointing at Lonnie and Ashley with an accusing glare. Which was part serious part kidding. Lonnie got a disappointed look on his face and his shoulders fell. Everyone was just laughing. I seem to make them do that a lot. Why is that? Am I really that funny?

" That's not fair! You call me Lonnie-kins." I sniggered and covered my hand with my mouth. That statement earned laughs from Jack, Gibbs, Will, and even Anamaria.

" That is only because you always deserve it! Now me on the other hand I'm completely innocent. Just because I am two years younger than you does not…" "Whatever! You are the youngest therefore you are the one who gets picked on. It's like the unbreakable law of the universe." Everyone 'ayed' in agreement. I stuck my tongue out at Lonnie before turning to leave. Before I was out of earshot they started coming up with more nicknames to annoy me. I just grumbled as we walked up toward the deck with Ashley following behind me laughing her butt off.

We made it to the hall that had the cabins with out any talking. There were two on one side and one on the other. I particularly was aiming for Will's cabin. I just have to be inconspicuous and nobody will know. Hee hee hee hee. Ashley turned to me with a evil grin on her face. I could tell she was thinking exactly what I was.

" What cabin do you think is Will's?" she asked and then did her evil cackle. I shrugged and then laughed.

" I dunno. But that is exactly the one I was looking for." I poked my head through one of the doors and noticed that it was all tidy and clean. That couldn't be a guys room. They're way too messy. Unless he is one of those guys who is very organized. It had me stumped. I just started singing 'eeny-meeny-miny-mo-'. My finger pointed to the one on the far left and I followed my instincts and walked through the door. Hopefully I hadn't picked Gibbs for a roommate. That wouldn't be that bad. I mean he seemed cool when I talked to him. I would actually prefer Gibbs to Anamaria any day. That girl just does not like me.

When we walked in we were stumbling around for a light. When we found it, it took as ten minutes to light it. After that we got a good look at it. It was nice, in a mountain man kind of way. Still it was nice. It had a bunk bed with two mattresses. One on top and one on bottom in the corner was a little cot. So I had to fight Ashley for the bed. Out of instincts I placed dibs on it.

" I call the bed!" I said quickly. She turned on me with her finger pointing accusingly. I just shrugged and spread out over the comfy sheets. She said some things I couldn't understand and climbed into the small cot. I knew that sooner or later she was going to need a pillow and some covers but I just sat there waiting for her to ask. Of course we sat like that for about five minutes before she freaked and asked me for a pillow. Me, being the nice person that I am threw one at her. Once that hit her on the face I threw a blanket. She let out a small scream of annoyance and made herself comfortable.

Ten minutes later-

" Come in. Come in, my child." I said in the best Ursula voice I could manage. We were singing out our favorite part in the Little Mermaid movie. Naturally I was Ursula and Ash was Ariel. Of course I can't sing worth beans and Ash can, so you figure it out. It's kind of sad isn't it? We memorized the 'Little Mermaid'. Yup, I'm gonna say it. We're pathetic. What the heck, it's fun!

" We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing." I said nice and slow. "Now. Then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch isn't he?" I said it in a snotty kind of way making Ash giggle. " Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." There was a pause before Ashley realized it was her turn.

" Gasp! Can you do that?" she said in a high sixteen-year old girl kind of way. I snickered and then continued on being serious again.

" My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I _live _for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Then I coughed clearing my throat so I could burst out in to song. Ashley laughed and that made me loose concentration so I had to do it over again.

" I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways.

Repented, seen the light and made the switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed.

Pathetic

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

This one wants to get the girl

And do I help them

Yes indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying Spells, Ursula, please

And do I help them?

Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

Those poor unfortunate souls"

I paused for a minute to catch a breath and then continued on.

" Now here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen this is important. Before the sunsets on the third day you've got to get dear old princie to fall in love with you." There was a pause and I heard Ashley say something about me being evil.

" That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love!" I said it a little to dramatically and caused my self to break out in laughter.

" Okay." I said taking a deep breath. This was serious.

"If he does kiss you by the sunset on the third day you will remain human permanently. But if he doesn't…you turn back into a mermaid and….you belong to me!" I said adding an evil laugh at the end.

" Have we got a deal?" I said making myself comfortable.

" If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." She said quietly. Like she does on the show, only it's not as convincing.

" That's right!" I said putting a finger up to my chin. "But you'll have your man." There was a snort from somewhere in the room and I giggled. " Life's full of tough choices. Isnnit?" I said plugging my noise to get the right effect.

" Oh! And there's one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know." Ashley made a 'pff' noise.

" But I don't have any-" I cut her off.

" I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it…your voice." Ashley made a gasping sound and I looked over to see her put her hand dramatically up to her forehead.

" My voice?"

" You've got it sweetcakes. No more talking, singing. Zip!" I made the pop noise and everything.

" But without my voice how can I-" Ashley interjected.

" You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!" I attempted to bounce my butt around but it proved fatal.

" The men up there don't like a lot of blabber.

They think a girl who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word

And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on then!

They're not all that impressed with conversation.

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote, and swoon, and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue

Who gets a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead

Make you choice

I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

Ya poor unfortunate soul

It's sad, but true

If you want to cross a bridge my sweet you've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul!

Beluga, sevruga come winds of the Caspain sea

Larynxis, glositis

Et mae laryngitis la voce to me

Now, sing!

I heard Ashley follow my lead and clear her throat.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-" she vocalized beautifully and then when it was over we were both laughing hysterically. I could hardly breath and it didn't sound like Ashley was having much fun either. Then from over by the door the sound of a guy clearing his throat filled the room. Immediately the laughing stopped and I sat up to see who it was. Lonnie, Dana, Gina, Mitch, Will, Jack, Gibbs, and Anamaria were all looking at us with amused eyes. My face turned bright red and I fell back onto my pillow and covered my face.

" What are ya'll doin'?" I heard Lonnie's voice say before it broke down in laughter. I shrunk farther into the pillows and stayed quiet. It was pretty embarrassing!

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Becoming Friends

**Disclaimer- I do not own them for the last time...gosh..**

ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ UP TO THIS POINT ALREADY- GO BACK! I ADDED SOME STUFF AND CHANGED IT AROUND. Thank you.

Here's the next chapter...I'm posting Six tomorrow..

Hazel

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- We could be friends**

The next morning I was woken up ridiculously early, too early for my taste. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the hazy figure standing over me. I groaned and turned away pulling the covers over my head while mumbling curses at the idiot who woke me up. I closed my eyes and snuggled deep into the covers trying to get comfortable again when a finger began poking my shoulder. I screamed with my mouth closed and sat up facing...Will Turner.

" What time is it?" I snapped trying my hardest not to strangle the poor man.

" Daybreak."

" You mean the butt crack o' dawn? Oh, Hell no. I am not capable of waking up for another three hours or so." I said slamming back down into my pillow pulling the covers up around me. I heard Will chuckle and pull the covers down. I shivered from the sudden loss of warmth and sat up again.

" You're the cook remember?" I stared at him blankly with my mouth dropped open. A classic Napoleon Dynamite face if I ever saw one.

" Since when did you start to talk so much?" I asked irritably. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a morning person.

" Just get up and let's go!" He said sternly with a glare on his face. I smiled innocently and jumped out of bed, my bare feet hitting cold wood and I shivered. He threw my white jacket at me and I caught it just barely.

He pushed past me and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and hurriedly shoved on my jacket then ran out the door after him, taking a quick glance back at Ashley who was still sound asleep in her cot. I glared at her sternly and stuck out my tongue, childish I know but it made me feel better. It took me a moment to catch up to Will, who ever knew there were so many corridors in this ship? Someone could get lost and die in here and no one would know.

I followed close behind Will, closely observing all of my surroundings so that I might be able to find my way without help tomorrow. The only problem is that all of the walls look exactly the same. I tried to find some sort of difference as we walked along but sighed when I found none. I decided to switch to a different topic of thought, like what I will make for breakfast for instance.

I have no clue whatsoever about what I can make. I saw the supply closet last night and from what I noticed there is not a wide variety of options. I groaned silently, why did this have to be so hard? I mean I love cooking but why do I have to choose what to make? I know, I'll get Ashley to decide the night before, yes that's what I'll do.

That does not solve my breakfast problem! I thought frustrated. What sounds good today? I asked myself placing a finger on my chin. Stuffed French toast...My mouth watered at the mere thought of it. Hopefully they have the ingrediants needed...

" Hey, Will. I can call you Will right?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded. So we are back to silence again hmm? I rubbed my temple and cleared my blurred vision by blinking a few times.

" Why do you decide to stop talking now?" I muttered bitterly.

" I don't know. Why don't you decide to stop talking now." He spat harshly. Hurt filled me and I just held my head up high and ignored him. I really wanted to call him a name but refrained. It wouldn't solve anything, only make him think of me as more of a child.

It was silent for the rest of the journey to the galley. I brushed past Turner and strolled through the door, him not far behind me. I was sorely disappointed that he turned out ot be such a grump, he's not at all as I thought he would be. I thought he would be kind, courteous, and fun, but instead I get evil Turner. Boring, rude, and evil.

I was thoroughly surprised when he took a seat on a stool next to the counter. I didn't make eye contact as we both stood awkwardly. Silence was unbearably annoying and I felt like taking a pistol to my head and pull the trigger. I yawned and placed a hand over my mouth leaning back against the stove.

When I had finished I began to pull out every pot and pan I could find. I really want to make French toast, which means I am going to have to go searching for the ingredients. If only I had help it would be nice. I thought to myself thinking of a certain someone sitting behind me. I certainly hope that this is not going to be what it's like the whole time we're here on the Pearl.

I glanced up at Will, who was just sitting there silently staring intently down at his hands that were clasped together resting in front of him. '_Just ask him for help! What harm'll it cause?'_ A voice sounded in my mind. I shrugged.

'_I don't know. It could be dangerous, he seems grumpy.'_ I retorted.

' _You're grumpy! It's not like you've been all sugar and spice today!' _The voice lectured, a motherly tone to it.

' _But I'm me, it's different.'_ I thought to myself stubbornly.

' _Just ask 'im dangit!' _The voice pushed angrily.

' _What if I don't wanna?'_ I know I sound like a baby, but he started it!

_' Big baby.' The voice scolded. I shook my head and closed my eyes, bowing my head in exasperation._

' _Alright! No need for name calling!' _

"Turner?" My voice was strained and quiet. His gaze snapped up and caught mine. His face was blank, his eyes tired and drooping. Ha! He's not the only one!

" What?" He asked rubbing his eyes with a yawn. I rubbed my hands together and looked around the room uncomfortably.

" Does this ship by any chance have- bread, eggs, milk, ground cinnamon, sugar and maybe...syrup?" I asked quietly folding my arms over my abdomen. He stayed silent for a moment looking off distantly, like he was thinking.

" We restocked the ship a few days ago so we should." That made me happy and I smiled like an idiot. He looked at me like I was insane.

" Are you alright?" He asked looking behind him to see if there was anything there. I nodded.

" Of course I'm alright! I get to make French Toast! Heehee!" I said opening all of the cabinets and looking through all of the cabinets. Everything was different from what it's like back home. It's all in jars and whatnot, making it hard to decipher what is what. I stood back for a moment with a hand ot my chin and my hip cocked to the side.

" Hmm-"

" I'm sorry." I heard Will pipe up from behind me. I turned on my heel and looked at him skeptically.

" What?" I asked just to hear him say it again.

" I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You did nothing to deserve it, forgive me?" He asked catching my gaze and holding it for a brief moment. I smirked and walked over to the counter on the side opposite of Will. I rested my hands on the counter and stared him down.

" On two conditions." I said playfully. He raised a questioning eyebrow. I laughed.

" I didn't know guys could do that!" I admitted with a laugh. " Anyhoo...I will forgive you on two conditions." he nodded.

" What are the two conditions?" He asked curiously. I pretended to get a faraway look in my eye by squinting and then scrunched my face together.

" Number one, you have to at least _try _to be my friend." He nodded.

" I can do that." He said sitting up straighter. I rolled my eyes, men...

" Number two, you have to help me find all of those ingredients I told you about." I said turning back to the cabinets I opened.

" Sounds easy enough." I jumped, he was standing right next to me. When did that happen? I placed a hand over my heart and took a deep breath. He laughed and leaned back against the counter.

" What were the ingredients you needed?" He added after yawning. I pointed sternly at him with a glare on my face.

" Ha! Your not the only one who could use more-" yawn. "Sleep!" I said poking his shoulder. He cuddled his shoulder and laughed. I laughed with him when my eye suddenly spotted a bottle with white crystals that looked like sugar. I made an evil triumphant laugh and lunged up onto the counter and grabbed the bottle of what I hoped was sugar. I found a label and it read, 'sugar'. I smirked at Will.

" Maybe I won't need your help after all!" I said proudly sticking my chin up in the air. He shrugged.

" That's fine with me, more sleeping time." He said with a grin. My proud smile faded and I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head vigorously.

" Heck no! If I have to go down, you're going down with me!" I suddenly got a weird thought. One moment ago we were fighting, and now we were acting like old friends. I like it though, him talking to me. It is a lot more fun when it doesn't feel like your talking to a wall. The thing that makes me happiest though, is that he is talking to me on his own free will. Heehee, maybe I'm a good example to him, the sexy beast...

* * *

AFTERNOON-

I have been slaving away in this kitchen for the past four hours! I'm sweaty, I'm tired and I just want to crawl off into a comfortable bed and die for a few days. I yawned and slumped over onto the counter resting my head in my arms. This morning I had a lot of fun talking to Will. He was still a little bit distant and quiet some times, but for the most part we had a lot of fun. The only depressing thing about it is that I couldn't find syrup, so I had to improvise and we ate them with some sort of concoction I came up with at the last minute. It wasn't too bad. It's a good thing I took TLC in school. That and I actually like to cook and come up with new things.

" Hey, love." My head shot up and I smiled over at Jack who was in the doorway. He laughed and sauntered in, like usual, and took a seat next to me. I looked over at him, my eyes barely open.

" Hey, Jack." I yawned putting my head back in my arms.

" I ha'e some ques'ions fer ya." I nodded and then turned my head to look up at him.

" What kind of questions, Captain?" Jack shrugged and waved his hands about.

" I jus' wanted t' get t' know ya, luv." I nodded dubiously. He chuckled and looked about.

"Ask away."

" Wher' ya really fr'm?" My eyes widened and I looked away trying to avoid his gaze.

" Concord." _New Hampshire. _Jack's lips formed an 'o' and he nodded.

" Ar' ye and yer loyal, and ho'est." How was I supposed to answer for all of my friends. I tilted my head from side to side and then nodded firmly.

" Yes, definitely." Jack narrowed his eyes at me and looked over my facial expressions.

" Ye don' w'rk fer the British Navy?" I laughed out loud.

" Do we sound British?" He raised an eyebrow.

" I though' ye said ye wer' from Concord?" My eyes widened involuntarily.

" Wha' I meant to say, is do we look like the kind of people to do that?" I caught myself just in time and smiled sweetly at him. Who in their right mind would believe we are from the future? Definitely not me, I'm still having trouble not thinking I'm dreaming.

" No, ye don't." I sighed quietly in relief. Jack just sat there staring at me closely, trying to decide whether or not to believe me. Or that's what I think he was doing.

" How are my friends doing?" I said trying to change the topic of conversation. Jack smiled and nodded.

" It's nice to have the extra hel'. Although I don' suspec' tha' yer frien' Dana is enjoyin' it much." I snickered.

" Of course she doesn't. Dana's not the type to like that kind of thing." Jack laughed and then nodded.

" Maybe I can send 'er down 'ere wit' ye, luv?" I nodded excitedly. Human companionship! Yes, now I won't have to talk to myself!

" That would be wonderful."

" Alrigh' then, luv. Better ge' back to me duties. I'll sen' Dana down 'ere." Jack left, his girl like sway of the hips making me laugh. _Ah, Jack. You're cool._ With a loud sigh I stood up from the stool, grabbed my apron and walked back to where I was boiling some potatoes. Back to work…

* * *

Please Review-


	6. Epiphany

Hazel- Okay- I feel so bad because I have been neglecting my wonderful reviewers! I have 21 reviews! How awesome is that! Ne ways- To all my AMAZING reviewers I greatly appreciate your support: - )

Will: You should feel bad, you evil author…ess

Kami: Shut yer pie hole William! She's trying to tell her reviewers how great they are!

Hazel: Thank you Kami.

Will: …. /**Makes faces**/ Yeah thank you Kami. He mocks..

Kami: Those who mock shall mourn!

Will: Was that a threat?

Kami: Maybe it was- **insert evil eyes here**

Hazel: Aaaannnnnyyyy ways- On to the responses!

**PhanPhic-Addict**- Thanks for your review! Hope you like it!

**Crazysmiles**- Here it is!

**Tynan & Nawat**- I'm so glad you like it! I hope you continue to like it :8-) Here's the next chappie!

**Emma**- keep your sanity in check, we wouldn't want you to loose that now, would we. Thank you for you enthusiastic review, it made me smile : - )

**Felicitousmoment**- Here's the update, hope you like!

**MORWEN12**- I'm hurryin' I'm hurryin'! Here's the chapter

SORRY I HAVE NEGLECTED THE STORY! NOW I PROMISE TO BE MORE FOCUSED…my mother says I'm finicky and jump around from thing to thing…it's kind of sad. She calls me Garfield cause he can't make up his mind. Pouts Evil parentals!

Oak-e-day- On to the chappie!

Will being tackled by Kami: HELP!

Hazel: Walk it off! You'll be fine. Now, here is next chappie, hope you like the twist...heeheehee

A/N- I realized about three hours after I posted this, that I put up the wrong file. See what happens when your an idiot like me? Ne ways- this is the _real_ chapter...sorry for messing things up.

* * *

Chapter Six- Epiphany 

Before we knew it, a whole week had flown by. I spent most of my time with Dana in the galley while all of my friends were off doing their chores about the ship. Now, after my duties were done, after dinner all of us got together and decided to have a star gazing party. We haven't been able to spend time together much, and this is something we used to do all the time. Only we were on Gina's trampoline. Now, we are lying sprawled out across the deck of the infamous Black Pearl. It still felt the same, though. With all of us there, talking happily and gazing up at the stars.

Stars have always amazed me. The way they can last for billions and billions of years without burning out or getting tired of staying alight. On this particular night they look more astonishing then I have ever seen them before. Blanketing the clear black sky, with the moon shining down bright. Maybe it is because the air is cleaner in the middle of the ocean? I don't know, but it's a possibility.

" What do you think our families are doing right now?" Ashley asked from beside be staring intently up at the glittering stars above. I sighed and looked up too. We have been on deck for about an hour now and I was starting to freeze my arse off. Who knew it could get that cold in the Caribbean?

" I don't know. What if they think we're dead?" I questioned sullenly my eyes fixed on a single star. I heard Ashley let out a long breath. It is weird to think about the situation we are in. Being sent back in time to the Black Pearl? Who ever thought it possible? Certainly not me, or anyone I know.

At first it was really cool to be here, but the illusion of it all was fading quickly, and I don't know what to do. I miss my family, but something about this place feels familiar, like I've been here before but I don't know it. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer to me.

" I think it is totally awesome that we are in, like, the 1700s. Does anyone else think that's cool?" Lonnie asked rolling onto his side and looking at all of his friends. I looked over at him, my blanket pulled up to my chin and nodded.

" Absolutely. I mean working in a galley 24/7 has always been my dream job!" I said sarcastically looking back up at the stars. Lonnie sighed and rolled over.

" Hey! Is my company not enough for you? Am I _that _bad?" Dana asked with a shaky voice. I looked over at her and smiled sympathetically.

" I love you, Dana but yes." I said jokingly. Her mouth dropped open in anger and then she closed it immediately and turned away sticking her chin up in the air. I laughed and gave her a hug, she pretended to cry into my shoulder for a minute and then pulled away laughing.

Everyone went quiet and we all stared up at the stars. I snuggled back into my blanket and adjusted my pillow.

" You wanna know what I miss the most from home guys?" I said absent minded while looking up at the stars in the night sky. Everyone stayed silent, but I knew they were listening.

" Elaine." I sighed. After a few seconds, everyone started laughing loudly. I looked over at them with a erratic smile on my face. Elaine is my baby grand piano. It's not _mine_ per se, it belonged to my grandmother but after she passed she gave it to my mother. Now I am the only one who knows how to play it therefore I get to name it.

" I miss Milky Way candy bars." Dana said with a frown and patted me on the shoulder affectionately.

" I miss CSI Las Vegas." Lonnie stated sitting up and stretching out.

" I miss Eeyore." Gina said with a pout. Eeyore is her Honda Accord that is just barely hanging on by a thread, but never seems to let go.

" I can't believe I am going to say this, but I actually miss school." Mitch said with a disgruntled look on his face. He had just started to do online college classes and he actually enjoyed them. Lonnie scoffed, and then started laughing. Mitch glared over at him.

" I don't miss anything." Ashley said. We all looked at her surprised.

" Come on, Ash. There has to be just _one _thing that you miss from home." She shook her head and then looked around at each of us.

" I've got you guys, I don't need anything else." A smile spread across my face and I pulled Ashley into a tight hug.

" Tender!" Kelton bantered, faking a pout and quivering his lower lip. Dana smacked him upside the head and scowled at him.

" Good way to ruin the moment you oaf!" She hissed, only loud enough for Kelton to hear. Then turning back to Ash she smiled.

" Amen!" Dana said raising a fake mug. We all did the same and looked around at each other smiling.

" CHEERS!" We all toasted to each other. We all broke down laughing together until we cried.

* * *

-9-9-9-9-9-9

* * *

" I find them an interesting addition to the crew." Will said taking a seat at the wooden table in Jack's cabin. Jack didn't stay anything but continued his visual harassment of the candle in the center of the table. 

" Aye, William. Ye' ther' be somethin' off abou' 'em." He said taking a swig of the rum bottle in his hand. Will shrugged, contemplating.

" They all seem relatively normal to me."

" E'pecially tha' Kamilia?" Jack winked at him. Will rolled his eyes and then looked down at the mug in his hands.

" It'll d' ya no good livin' in the pas' Whelp. She's gone, we c'nt change tha'." Will's head shot up and he looked out at nothing in particular.

" Easier said than done Jack." He said sullenly sipping his wine. Jack nodded, and then brought the bottle to his lips.

" I've dis'overed somethin' interestin' mate." Jack said trying to change the topic of conversation, and setting his now empty bottle on the table lazily.

" What's that Jack." Leaning over the table, Jack looked over at Will with a great lopsided grin on his face..

" It's 'n interestin' development on our youn' frien' Kami." Will raised an eyebrow.

" So?"

" D' ye recogni'e 'er from 'nywhere?" He inquired quietly. Will shrugged and looked over at Jack incredulously.

" Should I?" Jack shook his head, the grin never leaving his face.

"Aye well, o' course ye wouldn't. Bu' I 'ave figured ou' wher' _I_ know 'er from." Perplexed, Will waited for the rest of the story, but he didn't continue.

" Okay, Jack. I give up. Where have you met her?" Will groaned, leaning back in his chair.

" See, this is the interestin' part Will." He paused, looking over at Will's idle face his hands laced together fiddling with his thumbs.

" She's Marcella D'Antoni's eldest daugh'er." Will paused, mouth agape with a thoughtful look in his eyes. After the reverie was broken he glanced over at Jack with a 'and-this-is-supposed-to-relate-to-me-how?' type look. Jack sighed loudly in annoyance.

" How do you know that?" Jack's shoulder's fell, and the smile left his face.

" Well, you see. Marcella is n' ol' pal o' mine…"

" You mean lover." Will inverted with a raised eyebrow (He seems to be doing that a lot huh?) Jack rolled his eyes.

" Yes, Whelp, a lover. Now, back t' the story." Jack cleared his throat loudly. " Well, Marcella and me, well…ya know. 'Nyhow, later Marcella sen' me a post. She wa' pregnant. Now tha' was qui'e the surprise! You kno' how awkwar' 'twas fer me t' face 'er since we ha' bro' it off-"

" Jack! On, with the story." Jack stopped mid sentence and glanced up from his hands. He shook his head and nodded.

" O' yeah. Okay. Well the ni' months wen' by jus' like tha'!" He said snapping his fingers. " Nex' thing I know, I 'ave a daughter named Liliana Kamille D'Antoni. Bu' Marcella's father forbid me from seein' 'em." Will nodded and followed along as Jack went on.

" Why?" Jack shrugged.

" I'm a pirate, she's a highly noted Countess of Italy." Will's expression changed and he frowned over at Jack pityingly. He ignored it.

" Now I didn't thin' abou' it 'afore, but I was watchin' Kami a few nigh's ago and I realized, she reminded me o' Cella. Than I ha' an epiphany." He emphasized 'epiphany' and then his eyes widened voluntarily.

" She's looks li'e Cella, she laughs li'e 'er."

" Your not getting mushy are you?" Will teased. Jack shot him a look and he quieted.

" As I was sayin'. She's the right age. Wha' I mean is…" Jack paused and his forehead scrunched up and he glowered down.

" I thin' she's me daughter, mate." Will's jaw dropped open. He wasn't expecting _that _kind of an epiphany. He was thinking along the lines of 'and I think I like her' or something crazy like that, but not _that! _

" You're daughter?" Will asked flabbergasted after a moment of silence. Jack's face looked almost as surprised as Will's but on a different level of extremity.

" How do you know?" He asked curiously, closing his mouth and running a hand through his hair. Jack looked at him sternly.

" Did ya see the pendant she wears?" He said cryptically. Will nodded.

" Yeah, she showed it too me. Why?" Jack smirked and a look of comprehension crossed Will's face and he nodded.

" Yup. I go' it fer 'er. 'Twas the firs' and las' time I saw 'er, until now tha' is." He said sadly, bowing his head.

" What if it just looks like the pendant you bought?"

" No. It was one o' a kind, tha' pendant was. 'Ad it speciallystolem jus' for 'er." Will's mouth dropped open in horror.

" You had someone _steal _a gift for your daughter!" He was speechless. Jack sheepishly smiled and tilted his head from side to side.

" I had 'er name engraved 'n it!" He protested. Will rolled his eyes.

" Who did you steal it from." Jack looked around, avoiding eye contatct. "Jack." Will said unpatiently.

" Just, um..the uh, heir t' the throne o' England."

" What!"

" I didn't kno' it a' the time, whelp. Found ou' later." Will rested his forehead in his hands.

" You have never given me a reason to believe you are a complete idiot, but this...this is pretty darn close to the line." Jack didn't say anything, but just stood up and walked over to his rum cabinet and grabbed a few more bottles.

" Her names Kamilia, not Kamille."

" She disa'eared when she was a babe, whelp. 'Nything coul' o' happened." He said uncorking the first bottle and taking a long swig.

" How'd she disappear?" Will asked, standing up from his seat and pacing back and forth.

" We ne'er knew."

" I thought you said you only saw her once?"

" I 'ave me ways, whelp." Jack said slyly. Will placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

" Okay, say she is your daughter. What are you going to do? You can't just waltz right up to her and tell her, she would never believe you." Jack nodded knowingly. Will watched him carefully, still pondering over the conversation he had just gone through with Jack.

_How is it possible? I mean it IS physically possible, but how could she just show up stranded in the middle of the ocean? It's just so far-fetched._

" Tha's why I plan on takin' 'er 'ome first."

* * *

Meanwhile, two certain eavesdroppers were listening in behind the door. 

_" I thin' she's me daugh'er, mate."_ Anamaria almost fell over in shock. Jack, a father? No way…

"_ Yup. I go' it just fer 'er. 'Twas the firs' and las' time I saw 'er, until now that is."_ Anamaria stayed silent, too shocked to say anything. Her mind was reeling over what Jack had just said. Than looking over at Dallas she smirked.

" Ye, see ya blastin' idiot! Jack ga'e it t' the lass." Anamaria hissed at Dallas outside the door. Dallas smirked.

" So I w's wro'g. Bu' tha' means Kami is Capt'n's daugh'er. 'Magine wha' 'e woul' give if we 'eld 'er fer ransom." Anamaria's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

" No! Abs'lutely not!" She turned on her heel and walked away, but Dallas' hand reached out and pulled her back. She looked back at him with a threatening eyebrow raised. He matched her glare and stood his ground.

" Cap'n said that 'er mother 'as a Countess o' Italy." He stated with an evil smile. Anamaria shook her head sternly.

" I will not ta'e par' in mutany." She turned and walked away, her chin held high.

" Ye alrea'y defied 'im by e'en talkin' 'bout it." Dallas told her gruffly. She shook her head.

" I am takin' no part in this. Bu' mark my words, mark 'em well, if ye do 'nything t' capt'n's daugh'er, I'll be forced to rat ye out." She threatened narrowing her eyes at him. Dallas said nothing, but watched as se walked away an evil glare in his eyes. _Th'n I'll b' doin' it meself, then._

_"Tha's why I plan on takin' 'er 'ome first." _Was the last thing her heard before walking away with an evil grin about his face. An evil plan was circulating through his brain.

_

* * *

_

Please Review!

Hazel


	7. Torture Chamber of KR's Life His

Thank you to the reviewers! It is greatly appreciated. I know it is starting to get confusing, and whatnot, but trust me everything will be explained in time...

* * *

Chapter Seven - Torture Chamber of KR's Life History 

The days went by quickly and Jack said that we should be in Tortuga soon now. How excited I am, I really need to be on solid ground and need a change of scenery, badly. Anxiety had taken over my mind too, all the pestering thoughts of what's going to happen after we reach Tortuga. We made a deal we would only be a nuisance until we reached Tortuga, but what are we going to do when we get there? We don't know the customs or anything about the environment, excluding what we've seen from the movies, and I refuse to turn into a 'Scarlet'.

I shook the negative thoughts out of my mind and averted my gaze to the book Will had lent me. I never thought that Will would like to read, but it turns out that he has a vast collection in his trunk. Thankfully, Dana decided to give me a small break and take over the kitchen for a little while. It is really sweet of her because I haven't gotten much sleep lately. I wake up too early, and go to bed too late thanks to Ashley and her talkative ways. Now I find myself drifting off every once in a while, while I am in the middle of doing something important.

" Hey, Kami." Came Will's voice from the door. I looked up over my book and smiled. I was just sitting on the floor in the corner of the cabin, with a book in my hands and a pillow under my butt reading comfortably. That and drifting off every once in awhile.

" What book did you choose?" He asked removing his vest and throwing it onto his bed. I closed the book, my finger keeping my place, and read the title to him.

" 'Pirate Myths and Legends.'" I said monotonously in a rich English accent while stifling a giggle that was threatening to escape my lips. Will smiled and walked over, taking a seat on the floor next to me.

" What are you doing down here?" I questioned resting the book in my lap, repeating the page number over and over again in my mind. _120, 120, 120…don't forget 120. 120_

" Jack gave me a rest from the helm." He said leaning his head back against the hard wood wall. I nodded slowly.

" How long have you been out there?" Will didn't answer, but just shrugged his shoulders wearily.

" I have no idea, I do know that I am tired though." My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

" I'll leave you to it then." I said making to get up. He put a hand on my shoulder and held me back. I stiffened at his touch and looked back at him. He was just sitting there, smiling sweetly like the charmer he is. I sat back down and made myself comfortable.

" I could use company." He said his eyes fluttering closed. I laughed and shook my head at him.

" You are tired, Will. Rest, but if you want to be comfortable I suggest that you move to the bed." He opened his eyes and shook his head.

" I'll be fine, just talk." I glanced around awkwardly. _What do I say?_ I thought to myself with a frown.

" Um, so what do you want me to talk about?" Will lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes locking on mine.

" Tell me about yourself." He offered with a quick smile. My shoulders fell.

" What do you know already, so I don't bore you with it all over again." Will laughed and shook his head.

" Bore me with it, it's more than likely I will not be awake anyway." He said sarcastically and opening one eye and looking over at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him with my eyebrows raised.

" Fine then, you've just submitted yourself into the torture chamber of Kamilia Ramsell's life history." I said, giving him one last chance to change his mind. He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Alright, where to begin…" I said tiredly, tapping my fingers loudly against the book in my lap. Suddenly, like lightening, Will's hand clamped over mine, stilling them.

" Noise is annoying." He said before issuing a yawn. I forced a laugh, but inside my heart was racing. His hand didn't move, but stayed locked over mine.

" Talking is a noise." I argued, he looked over at me and shook his head.

" That's not an annoying noise." I smiled and then cleared my throat expertly.

" Okay, Kami's Life Story." I said mock enthusiasm dripping from my voice. Will chuckled, letting me know he was still conscious.

" Well, I was adopted." Will's eyes popped open at this and he looked down at me, surprise etched in his features.

" I didn't know you were adopted." I nodded.

" Yup, when I was a baby someone found me alone on a park bench and took me to the authorities. I was put in an orphanage until I was 5, when the Ramsell family took me in." Will's head nodded every once in a while. I paused, unsure of what to say.

" And I am living happily ever after, the end!" I said with a big smile.

" No it's not. Do you know anything about your real parents?" Will asked, suspiciously interested. I shrugged.

" You mean my biological parentals?" I shook my head. " Not really, all I have of my mother is this pendant, and it doesn't really say anything. It's in Italian so I can't read it." I added quietly, fingering the necklace around my neck. Will's eyes widened, as if he had just had revelation or something.

" All I know is that it says, blah-blah-blah- Kamille, on it."

" Kamille?" He asked hoarsely. I looked up at him concerned.

" Are you okay, Will? You look a little pale." He nodded reassuringly. I watched him for a second afterwards and just ignored it.

" Yeah, my adoptive parents changed it to 'Kamilia' because they like it better." I said casually. _So do I._ I thought closing my eyes for a second.

" Ah, you see that _is_ interesting." I laughed brushing my dark bangs from my eyes.

* * *

Will's POV- 

The minute she started talking about herself my ears perked up and the tiredness went away. She spoke of how she is adopted, and how her parents changed her name…and it all makes Jack's story even more plausible, and that scared me. I don't know why, but there is this feeling in my stomach that something isn't right, like something is going to happen and I can't shake the feeling off.

_It's because you like her._ A voice in my mind taunted. I shook my head slightly.

_She is a friend, besides she is only seventeen years of age! _I countered my mind relaxing momentarily.

_You are only 21, four year age difference. Is that so bad? _Will nodded to himself.

_Yes!.. . and no, but that's besides the point. I love Elizabeth. _A pleasant laugh sounded in the air and I looked down to see Kami staring up intently at me, a smile on her face.

" What?" I asked sheepishly. She shook her head and laughed.

" What are you thinking about?" I shrugged.

" Nothing, just drifting off." She shook her head, a smile still shadowing her face.

" Then why were you nodding and shaking your head?" I froze, thinking for a decent answer.

" Was I?" He asked lamely. She nodded at him, and then looked down at our hands. _Our hands?_ I looked down and realized that my hand was still placed gently over hers and I hadn't even noticed it. I pulled my hand away, turning my head.

" Ahem, I am going to go take a nap." I said quickly, standing up on my feet and striding over to my bed.

_You do not think of her in that way! You do not! She's too young! _The laughter came back, but it wasn't Kami's, it was his own and it was coming from his head.

_Elizabeth, is gone and you know it! Now get over it and admit you think Kami is gorgeous._ My mind haunted and my shoulders fell.

_Go away! I'm tired..._ The voices stopped and I climbed up on my bed, fighting the urge to look back at Kami. Ilowered my boggled head down on my comfortable pillow.

If Will had looked back at Kami, he would have seen a disappointed frown gracing her face.

* * *

ON DECK

* * *

" We are the pi-IRATES WHO DON'T DO ANYTHING! WE JUST STAY HOME, AND LIE AROUND!" Ashley and Gina screamed at the top of their lungs up in the crows nest. Below them people were shouting and pleading them to stop the insufferable noise. About a half an hour ago they started up a sing-along and were now have almost officially driven the entire crew bonkers. 

" AND IF YOU a-ASK US TO DO ANYTHING!" They paused to take a deep breath. " WE'LL JUST TELL YOU! WE DON'T DO ANNNNNYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!" They bellowed, ending off their favorite veggietales song with a roar of laughter.

" WILL YOU SHUT THE BLAST UP!" Screamed Anamaria, ready to tear off her ears and feed them to the sharks herself.

" AYE!" The crew echoed. " SHUT UP!" Anamaria nodded her head viciously and then went back to mending a ripped sail.

" You're just jealous because we get to sit up here and do _nothing_." They emphasized the word nothing, aiming it directly at Capt'n Sparrow, who was standing straight, faced at the wheel looking out over the water.

" You get a line, I'll get a pole, Ashley!" Gina started clapping her hands for a rhythm. " You get a line, I'll get a pole, Ryann." Ashley laughed and clapped along merrily.

" You get a line, I'll get a pole. We'll go fishin' at the crocodile hole, Ashley Ryann Thomas!" She finished, yodeling like a maniac. Then Ashley's eyes widened and she slapped Gina's shoulder, pointing out in a random direction. Gina glared over at her and looked towards where Ashley was pointing. A big smile lit up her face and she began to jump up and down happily.

" I spy land ahead Captain!" Ashley shouted down at Sparrow. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun and then looked out across the water.

" Aye! It be true, lads…and lassie's. Thar' be land ahead!" he yelled to his crew. Loud shouts and whoops broke out across the deck. They had finally reached Tortuga.

* * *

Dallas' POV- 

_It's 'bout bloo'y time. _He grinned evily, stroking his chin and staring intently out into the distance.

_Time t' ge' information fro' the litt'e gurl._

_

* * *

_

Thirty-minutes after land had been spotted, Lonnie was talking to the captain privately in his cabin.

" I remembered,well Dana reminded me,that _today_ is Kami's 18th birthday." He said, hoping that the captain caught the hint he was throwing at him.

" Where we come from, the 18th birthday is a special one..." he said, hoping to convince the captain who just sat there with his head in the clouds. Then Jack's face scrunched up in confusion.

" I didn't know Concord ha' a tradition li' tha'."He noted curiously. Lonnie's face went pale and his eyes grew wide.

" Um, yeah well...I-I meant in our family. The 18th birthday is special in _our_ family." He lied through his teeth, watching the captain's face carefully. Jack nodded.

" So wha' ar' ye goin' t' do?" He asked with a sigh. Lonnie smiled, and then lowered his voice.

" You see, we need something special. Something that will mean something to her..." he trailed off, racking his brain for information. Then he came up with a plan.

" I have a brilliant idea, sir. But I might need your help, and a little bit of money." Jack raised an eyebrow at the young lad...

* * *

Hazel: Happy B-day, Kami! 

Kami: **Takes a bow-** Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week.

Hazel: I gave you the pleasure of having my best bud's birthday...November 15

Kami: Cool...So what did you get me.

Hazel: Something...

Kami: Come one...

Hazel: NOPE!

* * *

AND to all who read this, Please review and tell me what you think: - ) 

Hazel


	8. Don't Rock the Boat!

A/N- I am just on a roll today….

* * *

Chapter Eight – Don't Rock the Boat! 

I stood in the galley, waiting impatiently for the ship to dock so we can get off this damned ship! I was releasing stress, and seething, while cutting up potatoes like always. I chopped down so hard and so fast, that I almost cut off my finger. What I really need right now is music, and here there is no music unless you make it. So I need to get my hands on a piano soon, or I might just 'splode.

" Careful Kami! You're going to cut of your finger at the rate your going!" Dana said worriedly. I smiled up at her, through a clenched jaw. My mind was still racing over what had happened with Will. At first I was disappointed, but then as I started to think about it I got angry. Angry with myself for even _letting_ me feel that way. _He just lost the love of his life, he's not looking for a girl like me_. I kept repeating to myself, each time the stress level in my voice rising.

" I'll be careful Dana, don't worry." I muttered, slamming the knife down into another innocent potato. I could feel Dana's eyes boring into the back of my head, and it was distracting!

" What?" I snapped shooting her an accusing look. Dana jumped suddenly and just shook her head casually.

" Are you okay?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

" Just peachy." I hissed through my closed teeth, hacking into another potato.

" Let's give the knife a rest." She said gingerly pulling the knife out of my grasp. I let it go freely, and it dropped to the counter with a clunk.

" Tell me what's bothering you." She persisted, resting her hand on my back. I stayed silent, my eyes fixed on my hands. I nibbled at my bottom lip, silently thinking of a good explanation for my behavior. After trying to come up with something for a few silent moments I gave up with a huff. Throwing my hands in the air I shrugged.

" I don't know what's wrong with me Dana." I said truthfully, looking up into her sympathizing green eyes. Her forehead creased together and she frowned.

" Is that what it is? That you don't know?" She could have almost sounded like a therapist. I didn't answer and thought about it.

" I just don't know." Dana lovingly hugged me from behind and then smiled.

" Well don't get mad! Get Glad!" She said excitedly into my ear. I groaned. " Besides, it's your birthday today!" My ears perked up.

" It is? What's today?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I had forgotten my _own_ birthday.

" November 15." I smiled and let out a deep breath.

" That's right. It is my birthday! Every one make their own blasted dinner!" I said shoving the cutting platter away. Dana laughed and then patted my back. I let out a slow, long breath and relaxed.

" It's my birthday…nothing can get me down." I said calmly, closing my eyes serenely

" It's your birthday, it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's yo birthday." She sang and danced around crazily. I laughed and then joined in with her.

" It's my birthday! It's my birthday! I'm gonna party like it's my birthday!" I sang loudly, as Dana pulled me out of the galley.

We stumbled around the place for a bit, singing and laughing cheerfully. She had officially put me in a better mood, and I liked it. Right now we were singing, 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake. I hate the song, but love the rhythm, absolutely awesome to dance too.

" Got time, but I don't mind.

Just wanna rock you girl

I'll have whatever you have

Come on lets give it a whirl

You see, I've been watchin you

and I like the way you move

Du-du-du-du-um- don't know the rest of the song!" I bellowed as Dana continued with the words. Dana attempted to spin, but she must have forgotten that our arms were connected, we stumbled forward with a scream. I came up laughing hard, while Dana continued to sing the song. If someone came across us right at this moment, they would think we were drunk no lie.

" We should get all dressed up for tonight."

" What's tonight?" She rolled her eyes.

" Your birthday! Duh!" I smiled and nodded.

" A bath would do me good, my hair is sick!" I said inspecting the tips of my hair. Over the week it had become all grimy and gross, sticking out all over the place Yup, definitely time for a bath...

" We could check with Anamaria..." she suggested, pulling me to my feet. I shook my head.

" I don't think that chick likes me much." I muttered bending backwards and cracking my back. Dana shivered and cringed.

" That's sick, stop it!" I laughed and straightened. She cringed and grabbed my arm and started pulling me off in another direction.

" C'mon, she's not to bad. Besides she's the only other woman here, and if we wanna change of clothes we are going to have to go through her first." I shook my head again.

" How do you know she will lend me clothes?" I asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. Dana shrugged.

" I don't know, she just will." Without letting me get in my answer, she pulled towards Anamaria's cabin and rapped on the door with her knuckles. A minute later the door opened and Anamaria's face appeared.

" Can I 'elp ye?" She asked eyeing me wearily. Dana nodded.

" Yeah, can we borrow some clothes for Kami? It's her birthday toni-"

" O' course. Come in." She opened the door and ushered us in. I can't say that I was surprised, because I was, am. Dana came in, since she slept here, and without hesitation made herself comfortable. I just stood there awkwardly, looking at the walls.

" Well, 'ow old ar' ye?" She asked, breaking the silence. My head shot around and I looked over at Anamaria. She was sitting at a small wooden table with her feet elevated on the table.

" Eighteen." I smiled, and so did she.

" I though' ye was youn'er." She said truthfully, and I shrugged.

" I'm eighteen,." I said firmly and added, "finally." with a roll of my eyes. Anamaria actually laughed...What is this? She's not looking at me with a scowl? Something has to have happened...

" So, ye need clothes. All I go' is breeches n' tunics." She warned, raising her hands and placing them on the back of her head.

" I don't care, anything that isn't dirty will be perfect." I said with a grateful smile. She nodded and stood up, walking over to a trunk in the corner hurriedly opened it and grabbed some stuff than closed the lid.

" 'Ere, ye migh' need a sash. Cap'n can 'elp wit' tha'." She said wrapping the clothes in a bundle and throwing them at me. I responded quickly and caught them in my hands. Dana, who had stayed silent the whole time spoke up.

" There is one other thing..." Anamaria sighed and looked over at Dana with a hand resting on her hip.

" Wha'?" Dana gulped, as the look Anamaria gave her was scary. " Ou' wit' it!"

" Canweborrowsomeshampooandconditioner (gasp) andmaybesomesoapandallthatgoodstuff." She said quickly, making it hard to understand. Anamaria nodded.

" Yeah, it's in my trunk." She said pointing over her shoulder. Dana smiled and then hurried and shuffled through Anamaria's trunk picking out some soap and bottles of a honey colored liquid I presume is shampoo and conditioner. With that we said our good-byes and went off in search of Jack.

* * *

In Jack's Quarters

Jack had been so kind as to let me bathe and get all of the grime out of my hair. Afterwards Dana pampered me up, did my hair, and...found cosmetics in Jack's desk? Should that worry me? Anyways, back to the story. The clothes Anamaria gave me were indeed to big, the shirt was supposed to be that way, but I was shorter and thinner than Anamaria apparently. The pants fell down to my ankles every single time I'd pull them back up.

Besides that, it looked good. The tunic was fresh and clean, it's a v-neck and has a tie on it which is annoying because I feel like a scamp without it tied shut, but I look like an idiot with it all done up. So, I just did it half way and left it. The pants were black and reached down to the middle of my calf, when they reach to just below Anamaria's knee. I hate shortness it's evil. We were in Jack's room so instead of asking, we hunted around (Dana n' me) and found a red sash thing to tie securely around my waist.

When Dana had finished she walked me over to the mirror with her hands covering my eyes. I stumbled, not knowing where I was. She stopped me and pulled her hands away quickly.

" TADA!" She said looking over her finished product. She left my long black, clean, hair down, and added some of the kohl Jack uses around my eyes to bring them out (not that my hair didn't already do that?...) All together, I liked it. Luckily, so did she.

" You look perfect." She said with a big smile. I nodded.

" Let's go see when we are leaving." she said dragging me out of the room. She seems to be making that a habit lately.

* * *

ON DECK

All the crew was bustling about, preparing to unboard. The ship had stopped moving and was sitting motionlessly on the waves. The sun was shining down bright, making it unearthly hot. Over the starboard side Tortuga was in clear sight, straight ahead. The harbor was filled with ships, boats, and other waterway transportation's of all kinds. You could almost call it a pretty sight, if it wasn't for the nasty appearance the town gave it.

" Oi! Lo'ely ladies!" Jack's voice called from behind. We both turned and watched as Jack sauntered up a rum bottle in hand, and a wild glint in his eye. His gold teeth were glinting in the sun, almost blinding me.

" Wow, luv. Ye clean up beau'ifully." He said with a smile.

" You 6, Will, and meself will be goin' ashore t'gether. S' wait 'til everyone leaves." He told us and then walked away, shouting orders at his crew. I nodded my understanding and my eyes roamed over the deck looking for the rest of my friends.

Lonnie was helping Mitch tie down some rope and laughing. I catcalled at them and they looked over at us with smiles and I winked.

" You guys are just so strong!" I exclaimed in a high pitched girly voice. They nodded at me and then, after securing the rigging, started to pose for us, showing off their newly tanned (and formed) muscles. I laughed at them and pretended to take pictures. Dana joined me, her eyes fixed on Lonnie. I looked over at her, than at Lonnie, and smirked.

I elbowed her lightly in the ribs and she yelped.

" What was that for?"

" How are ye and me brother doin, lass?" I teased and she smacked me on the shoulder blushing lightly.

" Alrigh' ye scallywags! Listen up!" Jack shouted to his crew. They all formed a semi circle around him, awaiting their orders.

" I 'ave business t' ta'e care o' in town. S' ya'll will be on yer ow' fer a week!" The crew shouted and whooped until Jack hushed them. " A week from t'day, ye're expected t' be back 'ere at dawn! Understood!" He shouted, pacing back and forth his arms behind his back. His crew 'ayed' in unison and then stood anxiously waiting to be dismissed.

" Now off with ya!" They didn't need to be told twice and scattered, like a duck before a fox.

30 minutes later

Lonnie, Mitch, Dana, Gina, Ashley, Anamaria, Gibbs, Will, Jack and myself all stood idly on deck. The crew had gone ashore and now the ship was dead silent in an eerie kind of way.

" Why do you get to take a bath!" Gina whined, looking at my clean hair with envy. I shrugged and pointed over at Dana.

" She did it." Gina crossed her arms over her chest.

" Oh, you got a bath yesterday you nit-pick." That was news to me.

" What! You got a bath yesterday?" Gina nodded.

" Why wasn't I informed it was possible?" I asked slightly annoyed, no one answered but only smiled at me. Jack shushed us and then started debriefing us.

" Gibbs, Anamaria, ye are takin' watch t'night." Gibbs nodded firmly, but Anamaria hesitated and then looked over at me a guilty glint in her eyes. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was somebody behind me, there wasn't. I turned back around and she was gone. _What was that about? _I thought to myself curiously. I threw it off as if it were nothing.

" Now, thar' be eight o' us. 'N one boa' s' we ar' gonna 'ave ta squeeze." Jack informed us and lead us over to the rail of the Pearl. Down in the water was a lifeboat, the size of a small car floating carelessly in the water. With one look at it I shook my head fiercely.

" Are you kidding?" I looked over at him my brow scrunched. He shook his head.

" Nope." I chuckled and shook my head.

" We'll surely tip it over, or sink!" I said stepping away from the railing. Jack laughed.

" No we won', luv. Trus' me." He said putting his arm around my waist.

" Ha!" I said pulling out of his grasp.

" Just get on the boat Kams, it won't hurt ya." Lonnie said, his head sticking up over the railing as he lowered himself into the boat.

" Easy for you to say fish boy! I don't like swimming in the ocean." Jack looked over at me with a bewildered look on his face. I scowled.

" What!" He shrugged.

" I don't see 'ow someone wouldn't lo'e the sea."

" Well let's see… There are sharks, there are big fish…and there are sharks." I said naming them off with my fingers. Jack laughed.

" Shar's don' eat peop'e fer fun, luv." I laughed wildly.

" Yeah they do! Have you never seen Jaws!" I said heatedly. Ashley laughed and pulled me forward.

" Everyone knows that's just a movie Kami." She said, pulling me forcefully forward. I shook my head.

" Just like every one knew 'Pirate's of the Caribbean' was _just_ a movie! Look where we are!" I countered.

" Touché."

" Come on, I guarantee it will be worth it." She said with a mysterious grin. I speculated her closely and saw that she was hiding something. _It's my birthday maybe they have something planned._ I thought with a grin.

" Alright, but if I get eaten by a shark, I'm going to come back and haunt you!" I warned, my eyes narrowed and threatening. She just laughed at me.

" Your eyes are too innocent to be scary, dear." Ashley said smirking. I rolled my eyes and carefully climbed over the side of the rail. My hands were sweaty and my mind was racing at a million miles per minute.

Once I was safely into the lifeboat, I sat with my hands clutching tightly to the sides holding on for dear life. I peered over the side once or twice and looked down into the murky water, not being able to see past the surface. The boat tipped to the side as Jack finally climbed in. He was the last one and I sighed gratefully.

We rowed off, me still clinging to the side of the boat with Ashley laughing beside me. In the row behind us, Mitch and Dana were arguing playfully.

" Don't make me throw you overboard!" Dana hissed pointing a finger in his face. Mitch laughed.

" I go down, you go down with me." He said stubbornly folding his arms across his chest. They started wrestling each other, tilting the boat scarily over to the side water almost pouring in. I glared back at them.

" Stop it!" I said evilly, they both paused and turned away from each other. I smiled triumphantly and turned back around in my seat. Few seconds later, and almost to shore, I heard them starting to bicker again. I turned around to scold them but it was too late. They were standing up and falling over into the water, flailing about. I held on with all my might as the boat tipped dangerously over to it's side.

When I opened my eyes again I was relieved to see that I was still sitting safely in the boat with everybody, but Mitch and Dana.

I watched in pure pleasure as Mitch struggled to get his scrawny butt back in the boat, with me just sitting there watching with a smile. He paused for a moment, breathing hard, and looked up at me.

" This will be done a lot faster if you'd help." he said trying to pull himself up again. I rolled my eyes.

" You got yourself in there, get yourself out." I tempted, sticking my tongue out childishly. He glared at me and I sighed. Kneeling down I went over to the side and put my hand out for him to grab. He grabbed it gratefully and then, without warning, pulled up catching me off guard. Once again I lost my balance, but a hand grabbed the back of my shirt holding me upright. Once I was sitting poised in the boat I looked over to Ashley who had grabbed my shirt and smiled.

"Thanks." I said putting a hand over my heart.

" No prob." She said casually.

" I told you we would tip it!" I shouted at Jack, he looked back at me with a crooked grin.

" We didn't ti' i', luv. Yer friends fell in." I rolled my eyes. Of course they fell in! But can we just get back to shore?

* * *

Ne wayz...Whaddya think? Please review! 

Hazel


	9. Never Tell A Lie, Never Tell A Lie

Okay here it is! Please R&R- I've lost a few of you.../**pouts**/ Where'd you go?

Thank you to those who _did_ review, it is greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to **Felicitousmomento, MORWEN12, and Alatarial Elf** for reviewing, you guys are so sweet. ; -)

Well heres the next chapter, hope you like ;-) The next few chapters are gonna have more Will/Kami moments just for you!

Luv ya'll

Hazel

* * *

Chapter Nine – Never Tell A Lie 

Will's POV

" Yes, that would be a grand way to die." Mitch said with a chuckle, helping shove the lifeboat up onto the beach. We all laughed.

" How would you like to be up in heaven and someone asks you how you died, and you answer, 'I died on Thunder Mountain Railroad at Disneyland! How'd you go out?'." Kami said with a snicker, clinging to Ashley's arm and wiping away a tear that had formed from all the laughing she had done. I had no idea what 'Thunder Mountain Railroad' or 'Disneyland' is but it sounded really popular by they way she mentioned it.

" How'd you like to die, Jack?" Lonnie asked wiping the sand from his hands. Jack pondered the question for a minute.

" On me ship, mate. I'd g' down wit' me ship." He answered earnestly, Kami puffed out her bottom lip and frowned.

" So brave!" She said throwing her hand up to her forehead drastically.

" What 'bout you Will?" Gina questioned nudging me on the arm. I paused for a moment.

" I never really took the time to contemplate it, but if I had a choice…. I would have to say I would choose to die in the arms of the one I love." I said proudly, with a smile. The women of the group all gasped and smiled faintly.

" That is so very romantic of you William." Ashley remarked patting my arm sweetly.

" Show off…" Lonnie muttered pulling Dana closer to him. Dana laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

" Don't be jealous just because you didn't come up with it first!" She patted him on the head.

" What about you Kami?" Lonnie asked, changing the subject. She just shrugged.

" I already told you."

" No you didn't, you just remarked how cool it would be to _tell_ people you died in Disneyland not that you _wanted_ to die in Disneyland." Mitch corrected earning him a full scowl from Kami.

" I don't know! Do you seriously think I spend my time wondering about how I'm going to die?" She asked sarcastically. Ashley nodded.

" What else do you have to do?" Kami looked over at Gina and rolled her eyes.

" You've had to have thought about it at least once." Kami shrugged, tilting her head to the side so that her black bangs fell into her eyes just right. It's either she has perfected this ritual, or she is just lucky.

" I guess I would like to die in my sleep, no pain included." She said nodding her head.

" Yeah, I wouldn't want to die in pain." Ashley concurred. Every one went silent.

" So what's the plan Stan?" Lonnie asked pulling Dana in front of him and encircling his arms about her middle, holding her close.

" Group meeting." Mitch called beckoning everyone into a circle.

I didn't pay attention to what was going on, my mind was elsewhere. By elsewhere I mean on the skinny brunette standing next to me, twirling her hair about her finger. I never noticed how long it was until she wore it down for the first time. I never noticed a lot of things about how she looked until this afternoon, when I started looking. Still, my mind was revolving around what had happened earlier this afternoon, and I can't get rid of the feeling that I actually liked holding her hand. Not that you can call what I did 'holding' her hand, it was more just lying on top of it. But I still remember how smooth her skin was, and how her hand fit perfectly in mine…

_Stop it William Turner! You are not infatuated with the girl! You've only known her for a week! _

**_Yes, but you fell in love with Elizabeth the first time you saw her! _**

_Oh, and look how that turned out!_

**_Kami is clearly not Elizabeth Swann…she's a lot more…_**

_Will you just go away and let me think for myself!_

_**No, because then you won't think rationally. **_

_I can think perfectly by myself, thank you very much!_

_**Ha! **_

" So, um…Will?" Kami whispered from beside me. I blinked a few times and then looked down into her face. Her bright blue eyes locked on mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Her eyes were so beautiful and captivating, the way the setting sun hit them just right… _What am I saying? Stop it! _I shook my head and turned away.

" I don't know, I'll bet Mitch and Dana want to change out of those clothes…"

" Dana and me need to get out of these clothes." Mitch interjected pointing down to his dripping wet apparel. Kami looked back at me with a smirk.

" What are you psychic?" She asked playfully turning her head away. I didn't realize how short she was, until now. The top of her head barely reaches an inch beneath my shoulder. I noticed that I was staring and looked away quickly, focusing more on the group discussion that was being held.

" I agree with Mitch, I wanna change." Dana remarked hugging closer to Lonnie to keep warm.

" You made the bed, you sleep in it!" she said with a quipping smile. She was teasing, you could tell from the glint in her eyes. They always get brighter when she's laughing or joking around…_You're doing it again! Stop! _

" _You made the bed you sleep in it!"_ Dana mocked. " That is so cliché." I laughed along with everyone else at their antics.

" It was just a joke, Dana. Who lit your tampon on fire." Kami mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. I watched in amusement as both of them started to bicker mercilessly.

" SHUT UP!" Gina yelled at the top of her lungs and stamped her foot in the sand. Everything went silent and all of us turned to Gina with looks of surprise written all across our faces. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

" Let's just go buy some clothes, and then go find a place to have dinner for Kamilia's birthday!" My ears perked up. _It's Kami's birthday? Why wasn't I told?_

" It's your birthday Kami?" I asked, completely baffled. She nodded and stood up a bit straighter with a smile on her face.

" I'm officially Eighteen and legal to tend for myself." She sent a glare at Lonnie and then smiled back at me. I snickered.

" Happy birthday, then." She smiled up at me, a full smile teeth n' all with her eyes twinkling.

" Thanks much. Now, where are we going?" She asked Jack, with a devilish grin on her face.

" W'll, some o' us 'aven't gott'n ya a gif' yet…S' we 'r gonna g' inta town an' th'n we ar' goin' ta spli' inta two groups. One o' 'em is gonna ta'e dear Kami n' distrac' 'er." He said with a smirk, his gold teeth glinting in the sun. I rolled my eyes.

" It's not that big of deal-"

" Yeah right. Now, who is going to be in what groups?" Ashley asked pulling her hair back and putting it in a ponytail. Everyone quieted and looked around impishly.

" Well the first group has to have someone who knows their way around the town, so Jack and Will are going to have to split up." Dana's voice came muffled from Lonnie's shoulder. I nodded.

" Let's 'ave me, Lonnie, Mitch, n' Dana g' first. S' we can ge' clothes n' ther' presents a' the same time." Jack threw in expertly. I nodded, agreeing with Jack.

" Okay, so I'll take Kami, Ashley, and Gina?" I said, just to make sure. Jack nodded and then clasped his hands together.

" Let's get t' it!"

" Alright, we'll wait here. Be quick." I said eyeing Jack warily and Jack nodded.

* * *

In town an hour and a half later...

They had finished picking out clothes, and now they had met up again. Lonnie and Jack went off and made the arrangements for Kami's birthday present while Mitch and Dana bought new clothes and changed quickly. Now it had been a while and were waiting for Lonnie and Jack to get back so they could go get everyone.

When Lonnie and Jack walked through the door Dana was immediately on their cases.

" So did you get it?" she asked excitedly, stepping through the door of the inn. Lonnie and Jack nodded.

" Yeah, she's gonna love it. It's black and everything." Lonnie said smiling. Dana smiled and reached up on her toes and gave Lonnie a quick kiss.

" Thank you Jack. It will mean a lot to her, we will pay you back." Dana said turning to him, who was walking along quietly lost in his thoughts. He shook out of it and looked over at them.

" Won' be necessary, luv." He said with a smile. _She's me daugh'er af'er all..._

" I had it taken to the restaurant and put in the back room ." They all nodded giddily.

" Good, everything set then. Now all we have to do is get her there without ruining the surprise."

* * *

MEANWHILEAT THE 'FAITHFULL BRIDE'…

" Listen up, mates." Dallas said taking a swig of his rum and shoving it down on the table and licking his lips.

" Thar' be this treasure tha' I know of…" The three dirty men seated around the table raised their eyebrows inquisitively. Dallas nodded with a smirk, showing off his yellow teeth with the occasional one missing.

" Aye? Wha' kind o' treasure?" A man with short dirty blonde hair inquired, brining a cigar to his lips and taking in a breath.

" It invol'es a lass." Their smiles widened, an evil glint appearing in their eyes.

" No' jus' any lass, mates. The daugh'er o' the famous Cap'n Jack Sparrow…n' I plan t' kidnap 'er an' ta'e 'er fer ransom. Ye wit' me?"

" AYE!"

* * *

**Kami's POV**

" I'm bored." Gina whined, slumping down in the sand. I sighed, resting my chin on my knees and looking at the sun setting over the ocean. Beautiful colors of purple, orange, and pink splashed across the sky and the ocean glittered beneath it. It's breath taking.

" Let's play mash!" Gina squealed and clasped her hands together. I rolled my eyes.

" With what?" I questioned looking around and gesturing to where we were. Her shoulders fell and she lowered her gaze to the sand. That didn't stop her, no way.

" Let's sing a song! Kami, you first!"

" Me first what?" Gina rolled her eyes.

" Start the sing along." I shook my head tentatively.

" Come on, you know the best songs!" I laughed.

" Sure I do. Where's Jack when you need him?"

" Come on, please?" She asked pouting and batting her eyelashes. I shoved her shoulder.

" I'm not Mitch that won't work on me." Gina laughed.

" Fine then! 'Barges'." She said straightening up and pulling her hair out of her face.

" We need an alto, Ash n' me are seconds." I noted.

" So, we can do it!" Ash came and sat down next to me, placing her arm over my shoulder.

" Yeah! I can do the alto! I've done it before." I turned my head to Ashley, my eyes wide open and indicating towards Will sitting a few feet away. Ashley laughed and then nodded to Gina.

" Let's just sing 'Never Tell A Lie'." I suggested

" Fine,'Never Tell A Lie'it is. Who's starting?"

" You guys sing a lot don't you?" Piped up Will from behind us. Simultaneously we all turned and looked at him and then nodded.

" Yup! We grew up around music, hard to break habit ya know." He laughed and nodded, jabbing the end of a stick into the sand. Than we broke out into song and laughter.

He told her he loved her/ But oh, how he lied / Oh, how he lied/ Oh, how he lied / He told her he loved her / but oh, how he lied / Oh, how he Li-ie-ie-ie-d/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom-plicka plicka/ Oom-plick plick plick/

/They were to be married/ But somehow she died/ Somehow she died/ Somehow she died/ They were to be married/ But somehow she died/ Somehow she di-ie-ie-ie-d/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plick plick plick/

/He went to her funeral/ But just for the ride/ Just for the ride/Just for the ride/ He went to her funeral/ But just for the ride/ Just for the ri-ie-ie-ie-d/ Oom- plicka plicka/Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plick plick plick/

/ He sat on her tombstone/ And laughed till he cried/ Laughed till he cried/ Laughed till he cried/ He sat on her tombstone/ And laughed till he cried/ And laughed till he cried/ Laughed till he cri-ie-ie-ie-d/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plick plick plick/

/The tombstone fell over/ And squish-squash he died/ Squish-squash he died/ Squish-squash he died/ The tombstone fell over/ And squish-squash he died/ Squish-squash he di-ie-ie-ie-d/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plick plick plick/

/The moral of this story is/ Never tell a lie/ Never tell a lie/ Never tell a lie/ The moral of this story is/ Never tell a lie/ Never tell A li-ie-ie-ie/ Oom- plicka plicka/ Oom- plicka plicka/Oom- plick plick plick/

We made the big finish.

" I have a feeling I know how she died." Ashely added at the end and I fell over laughing.

" We all do Brian!" Gina said imitating Brian Reagan. I laughed so hard, we are always quoting Brian Reagan, he's the best!

" Where on earth did you hear that song?" Will asked flabbergasted, with his stick held tight in his hands. I shrugged.

" I have no idea, we just sing it all the time when we go camping."

" Yeah, and it just sounded like fun." Gina nodded through her hysteria, she was red in the face and bent over laughing so hard she was crying.

" Are you okay?" She asked with a chuckle as she patted her back.

" Yeah (gasp) just remember (gasp) that one time (gasp) that we sang (gasp) that (gasp) song to (gasp) Mitch's parents (gasp) Oh, the looks on their faces!" she managed to spit out before doubling over in laughter once again. Will looked over at her with his eyebrows raised and a confused look on his face.

" We sang that song to Mitch's parents for fun…well the gist of it is they didn't like it to much." I filled him in with a smile on my face. It was truly one of those moments where you just wish you had a camera.

" 'Bout bloody time they came back!" Will exclaimed standing up and dusting the sand away. I looked over to see Lonnie, Jack, Dana, and Mitch walking down the beach in our direction.

* * *

I don't know who owns that song! But me and my sisters sing it all the time around the campfire at Lake Powell, it's a blast!

Have any of you guys listened too or seen Brian Reagan? He's a hoot you should check him out :-)

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you!

Hazel


End file.
